The Rise of Rouge
by The Living Layla
Summary: Fairy Tail is going to Hogwarts because Rouge is on Earth. Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Mira all don't want him to come back. What do you think about natsu being in the triwizard turnament? How about Juvia speaking in first person? Hermione, Ron and Harry are so cunfused about Natsu eating fire wiskey. R&R. Love it!
1. the first look

**Chapter 1**

**The First Look**

**Hi i wright under Layla Hearfillia. So I will be named Layla. I do not have much dialogue but I thought that the first chapter should have descriptions. All you Harry Potter fans that have no idea what fairy Tail is and want more description of their actions please tell me. Also Natsu is going to be a bit smarter than normal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nastu's POV<strong>

So it was a normal day. I was fighting with Gray. Calling him a Icicle. When Gramps comes out of his office and calls Erza, Lucy and Juvia into his office. They go. I start to get into a physical fight with him when Lucy pulls me away from Gray and back to her apartment. At the same time I saw that Gray was being pulled away by Erza. When we got to her apartment. We get there and she starts talking. "Okay so we are going to school in England next week." I look at her with my crooked smile. "It is a job that gramps gave us. We will be there for a few years." I smile. This is the first time I have ever gotten a year or more job. I am so happy. "Also you can not use your magic a lot. only the teachers there will know about us. The kids won't." My smile drops. I can't use magic. "You can use it when there is no one from the school around us. On Sundays we are aloud in the forest to practise. The reason we are going is that Future Rouge came back to attack the school. So we have to help protect it."

I look at Lucy. my smile drops. I see Lucy dying in front of my eyes. I reach up to Lucy and fully show my love for her. I kiss her. She is shocked for a few seconds. I was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around my neck. We pull away when we need to breath. We rest our foreheads together. "What was that for" Lucy asks.

"Because I love you. I could not stand to see you die again. Please I know you can take care of yourself but please be careful." I say. I stare at her and wait for her say somethin.

"I love you too. I will always be careful. Now we are going with Gray," I groan at his name. "Erza" I squeal with fear. "'Juvia" I don't make a nose but I have a small smile. "And Jellal." I look confused. "He came to us with this. Also we are going to look fourteen." I nod. We sleep in the same bed that night and for once i am not kicked out this time.

We are all headed for a new school called Hogwarts. We will be entering in the fourth year because we would have been going into into bact at Fairy Tail's school for the gifted (or so we lie). We are all sitting around being bored. Lucy is talking to Loke. Erza is sharpening her swords. Jellal is talking to his brother (There is not Edolas so Mystogan is his twin brother). Gray is talking with Juvia. I am just sitting here playing with happy, my cat. I cast a spell and it backfired so it turned the cat blue. "I am going to bed." I look up and see Lucy going to bed.

I follow her into the bedroom. She goes into the bathroom and gets ready. Our sleeping arrangements is what changed. Luce has gotten use to me sleeping in the same bed as her so we sleep in the same bed. Gray and Jellal are staying in the same room. same with Juvia and Erza. I kinda like Luce. Everyone know that except for her. Once she comes out of the bathroom. I take off my shirt and crawl into bed with her and fall asleep.

**~Line brake. HA HA HA.~**

**next morning.**

Once we woke up we all got ready. Erza with her enormous amount of luggage. I got ready and saw Luce in her white dress.(infinity clock arc. Celestial outfit brought by Virgo). We see a red haired family run into a wall in between platform nine and ten. We walked up to the eldest one and Erza asked "Excuse me. We are the Exchange students. how do you get to the platform?" The woman laughed.

"you run at the the wall in between platforms nine and ten." The rest of her family goes and Erza runs at the wall first. I can not believe she made it. I went next and almost hurled at the sight of the train.

We got on the train and I passed out on Luce's lap with her petting my hair. They woke me up and we went to find a Hagrid. "Firs' years and exchange students over here." We heard someone calling.

We walked to where I smelled a human scent. All of the smells on the train almost knocked me out. We got into boats and I fall over onto Luce again. There are two first years with us. They look at me with a weird expression on their faces. The boat came around a bend and I saw the building and I saw Luce's face light up when she saw the building. I love that look on her face. Once the boat stops I run off and kiss the ground. Our team is laughing. We walk into the school. She gives a speech that I do not listen to.

She tells us not to go with the rest of the first years. We wait for her to get us. I walk in and see lots of people. Not that I am worried but Lucy clings to me. She looks scared. We walk up to the front and I see a hat. Mcgonagall calls us up one by one. we get sorted. We all end up in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. <strong>

**~Layla**


	2. The Judgment

Chapter two

The Judgement

**Hermione's POV**

BANG

The door to the Great Hall opened, just as the last first year was sorted. I whipped around to see, and six people walked in. Three boys and three girls.

"Ah, here are our special guests!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up and opening his arms in welcome. "Students, we have started a bit of an exchange program with another school, Fairy Tail's School for the Gifted. The students we have staying with us this year are Lucy Heartfilia," I looked back to the people at the door, and a blond girl with a white flowy dress waved. I noticed a weird pink tattoo on her hand. "Natsu Dragneel" The boy with strange, pink spiky hair waved. He looked like he was going to throw up any second. He had the same tattoo on his upper arm, but in red. "Erza Scarlet" A girl with extremely long, scarlet hair (Fitting to her name) and wearing what looked like armour. She had the tattoo on her arm in scarlet. "Gray Fullbuster" A guy with Shaggy black hair nodded. He did not appear to have the same tattoo as the first three. "Jellal Fernandes" A guy with blue hair (which was weird enough) and a strange face tattoo around his right eye waved. "Juvia Lockser" A girl, also with blue hair, but it curled at the bottom, and wearing a winter coat looking dress (In summer? Was she crazy? Maybe all of them were). "And Mirajane- wait, where is the last exchange student?"

"Oh, she had some family problems. She'll be here in a week." The blonde girl said. Already I was forgetting their names!

Overall they were the strangest group of people I had ever seen. I looked at Harry and Ron, who shrugged, and then back at Dumbledore. "We will welcome these students with open arms, and they will be sorted in houses, as any Hogwarts student would. Please come forward, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia and I don't see Mirajane." He said. The group obliged. As they got closer, I realized they were all about fourteen. My age. The redhead-Erza-seemed angry about something. Then I noticed that the raven haired boy had No clothes on and the girls are screaming. Erza whispered something in his ear, he looked down, and turned bright red.

"She had family obligations. she will be here next week" Erza replied. Dumbledore noded. When they got to the front, Professor Mcgonagall beckoned them forward one at a time, and placed the sorting hat on their heads. First, the pink-haired guy. Was his name Natsu? The hat hadn't been on his head for more than five seconds, when it yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!" He took it off, and sauntered down the aisle, and plunked down right across from me. The rest of the group also got sorted into their house, and before they were done, Natsu was already complaining, along with Ron, of course, about how hungry he was.

"Now, enough talk." Dumbledore announced, and clapped his hands. Immediately, food appeared on the golden plates, like it always did.

The exchange students' eyes widened. "Natsu, this is your dream come true." The blonde said, smirking, but Natsu wasn't listening. He was already stuffing his face, along with Ron.

"What are your names again?" I asked quickly.

"I'm Erza, this is Lucy, Natsu Juvia, Gray, and Jellal." The redhead answered, indicating her friends.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, reaching his a forward to shake. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville."

The other group nodded. Ron finally looked up from his food, and seemed to notice the exchange students for the first time. His eyes scanned the group, stopped at Jellal and his eyes widened.

"Where'dya get that tattoo?" He blurted. I elbowed him, but Jellal smirked.

"No it's okay. I've had this ever since I remember." He answered.

Harry nodded. "So, how's the school you guys are from?" He asked, making an awkward attempt at conversation.

"It's good. Juvia loved learning there." Juba sighed, clinging onto Gray, who has found his clothes again. Gray noticed what she was doing and scooted away from her, although there was something in his eyes that told me he didn't exactly mind the attention.

Ron frowned. "I thought you were Juvia."

"Yeah, she is." Natsu explained, finally taking a break from eating. "She talks about herself in third person."

Ron raised an eyebrow and subtly made cuckoo motions in Juvia's direction, and went back to eating.

"You know, you're lucky to get food at all tonight." Sir Nicholas (Otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick, but I liked to respect his wishes and call him Sir Nicholas) said, coming up behind them, making all the new students jump. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. "I haven't introduced myself! I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington! You must be the new students! I must say, I am very proud you all made it into Gryffindor!"

"Nick is the ghost of Gryffindor tower." I explained, and Erza nodded, the others still too shocked.

"Why are we 'lucky to have food at all tonight' Nick?" Harry inquired.

"Peeves caused a bit of a ruckus, throwing pans everywhere, sent the houselves into a tizzy!" Nick explained. I was shocked.

"Houseelves are _here?_" I was horror-struck. "Here at _Hogwarts_?"

Nick seemed surprised at my reaction. "Of course! There's the largest amount in one dwelling in Britain, I believe-over a hundred, I hear." He said.

"I've never seen one!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's the mark of a good servant, isn't it? You never see them!" He answered back.

"Do they get _paid_? Do they get _holidays, _and sick leave, and-and pension? " I asked.

Nick chuckled, so much, in fact that his head fell right off, and was hanging by only a stitch of skin, much to the horror of Juvia. "Sick leave and pensions?" He asked, in between gasping breaths. "They don't _want_ sick leave and pensions!" I didn't believe him. I pushed my plate away.

"C'mon, Er-my-knee!" Ron said, his mouth packed with food. He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave if you starve yourself!"

"Slave labour." I muttered, breathing shallowly. "That's what made this dinner."

The rest of the meal passed in silence, I refusing to eat anymore, while everyone else was trying very hard to make me do so. Natsu seemed as unaffected by the fact that slaves had made the food as Ron and Gray were, but Lucy and Erza were a little reluctant to eat, but eventually did. Juvia didn't seem to have noticed anything that was said in the little encounter, as she was still staring at the spot Sir Nicholas had been, and Jellal seemed to be in his own world, not taking in anything but food.

The rainstorm continued on, as hard as ever, until the door banged open once again. It revealed a figure hidden under a cloak with a terrible limp. The whole school fell silent, and lightning lit up the entire hall for a second. I gasped. He was a rather grisly man, mismatched eyes. One was small and black, and the other was round, electric blue, and whizzing around all over the place. The one time it focused on something, it was looking directly at us. He hobbled to the front of the Great Hall, in a stunned silence, before Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Please welcome Professor Alastor Moody! Students, Professor Moody will be filling in the Defence against the Dark Arts position." He announced.

"That's Mad-Eye!" Ron hissed. The exchange students looked at him with confused looks. "Mad-Eye Moody. Ex-Auror." He explained, but this only made them more confused, including Harry.

Meanwhile, the new professor was taking a swig from his flask, and then he stabbed a piece of meat with his hunting knife, sniffed it, and apparently deemed it worthy to eat-he devoured it.

"So what's an aura?" Natsu asked Ron seriously.

"A what?" Ron asked back.

"Natsu, I think you mean Auror." Ezra said.

"Dark wizard hunters." Neville explained. The others nodded.

"So, Why's this guy and ex-auror?" Juvia asked.

"They say he started getting a little kill-happy, suspecting everyone." Ginny implied in a low voice. It was the end of the meal, and the golden dishes had been cleared of food.

Dumbledore stood up, and everyone fell silent. "Now that we're fed and watered (Thanks to slaves, I thought), I have A few start of the term notices." He announced. "Mr Filch would like to remind students that no magic is allowed in the corridors, and the list of objects also against the rules grows ever longer and it is hanging outside Mr Filch's office if anyone wishes to consult it. First years should know the forest is forbidden to enter unless accompanied by a staff member or prefect. The inter-house quidditch championship is canceled this year-"

And he was cut off by an explosion of yells, insults and arguments. We all looked at each other, bewildered.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and silence fell. "However, we will be welcoming two schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to our school to play in the Triwizard Tournament."

This time, there was an explosion of cheers, whistles and a "YOU'RE JOKING!" From one of the Weasley twins.

"No, I am not, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore stated, smiling benignly. "We have made a few changes to the rules. You must be seventeen years of age to enter, and because this is the first one in a long time, we will be accepting two applicants from each school." Rather than outrage at the idea that only 17 year olds could enter, there was shock that six people would be in it. "Now pip-pip! Off to bed you go!"

We all stood up, and raced towards the Gryffindor tower, with the exchange students following closely behind us. Half-way there, I looked back, and noticed, that once again, Gray had somehow lost his shirt, revealing the tattoo Erza, Natsu and Lucy had on his chest. "Um, Gray…" I said, kind of shocked.

He looked down, and seemed outraged "Where the hell is my shirt?" He screeched, and his friends all chuckled, meanwhile Juvia seemed unaffected, clutching Gray's arm.

By the time we made it up to the common room, Gray had managed to get fully dressed again.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, as we approached.

"Balderdash" announced one of the Weasleg twins, coming up behind us. The portrait swung open. "Asked a prefect downstairs."

We all climbed through the hole, into the common room, full of squashy armchairs and a blazing fire-more slave labour! I set my jaw and stormed upstairs. Within a few minutes, Ezra, Lucy, Juvia, and the other Gryffindor fourth year girls arrived too.

"Goodness, what's got your robes in a knot?" Lavender asked.

"She found out house elves cook food and clean here." Lucy informed her.

I changed into my pyjamas and closed the curtains of my four poster bed, and went to sleep, a dreamless sleep.

I was abruptly awakened by a hair-raising shriek, coming from a few feet to my right.

**Yay a cliff hanger! Don't worry, nothing **_**super**_ **bad will happen. Until next time, R&R.**

**-Lindsay**


	3. The meeting

Chapter 3

The meeting.

**Sigh* Natsu 1 is an idiot. 2 WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM. Sigh* Okay read on and laugh as hard as you can. **

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and felt an arm around my waist. I turned around and saw Natsu sleeping there. I know I should not be surprised, But I was and I screamed. "NATSU!" I see that everyone has woken up from my scream. Though Natsu has not. I am not surprised.

"How is he able to sleep through that scream?" Hermione asked gaping at Natsu.

"Give him a minute." I say. Erza then walked over and yelled in his ear.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Erza yelled. Natsu wakes up and runs over to me to cower behind me. The guys have woken up and were yelling at us to see if we were ok. They guys that came from Fairy Tail are trying to calm the others down, by yelling at them *sigh*.

"I-i had to s-sleep with Luce. Her bed is always the c-comfiest." Natsu said well cowering. I look at Natsu behind me.

"I know Natsu just relax I am not going anywhere." He smiles and hugs me from behind. I calm down. Erza looks at me.

"I am surprised Loke did not show when you screamed." Erza said.

"Yep" I look around.

"What do you mean I did not show I was in the shadows." I scream again and Natsu holds me protectively. "I heard you scream so I had to come. My what fine Ladies you have here." Loke is hitting on Lavender and Hermione. I ignore him while I bring Natsu down stares. Once we get there Gray is holding back Ron.

"Gray let go of Ron. The rest of the girls and I are fine it is just Natsu." I say and Gray lets go and Ron looks at me weird. Gray is trying not to laugh. Natsu is about to hit Gray so he stops. "Now Loke came and is hitting on all of the girls." Gray is now full on laughing. Natsu starts fighting him. Ron looks at Jellal like you should stop them. Jellal just shakes his head.

"They have a rivalry." He said. I see that Juvia has come down the stairs to watch gray. I hear a slight Gray-sama.

"How did Natsu get up there? If a guy normally tries to, the stairs turn into a slide! And also, who the bloody hell is Loke?" Ron asked very confused.

"Loke is a Friend that can come anywhere I am. As for Natsu I have no idea." I answer honestly. Ron looks surprised about Loke.

"How can he appear here? Apparition can not work here." Harry says. Ron is noding.

"He does not apparit. It is hard to explain. Where my magic energy is he can come." I say. Ron is not buying it. "Natsu how did you get in my bed?"

Natsu stops fighting Gray. "I jumped. It was like getting in your room back home." He says. Ron stares open mouthed. I kiss Natsu and go up stairs to see Erza beating the crap out of Loke. I laugh and run to Erza to stop her. I grab Loke and kick him out the window. Hermione looks so mad at me.

"He was annoying but he does not deserve death." Hermione said.

"I did not die" he scoffs. He turns to me "my sister wants to see you. Can you come or is she coming here." Loke looks at me.

"Have her come next week. As long as The water barrier does not come." Loke, Juvia and Erza shudder as they mention the water barrier. I kick Loke out off the tower again and get in the shower. When I come back to the room I see Natsu sitting on the bed. The other girls have gone downstairs in the common room to wait for me. I scream and kick him out. I herd Gray laughing and Erza beating the crap out of Natsu. When i get dressed and go down stairs I laugh at Gray and Natsu knocked out. "Where is Wendy when you need her. We always need her. Erza wake 'em up." Erza wakes them up. "Can you see why we can be scared of her. please do not get on her bad side." They all stand there and look scared. I start to walk out.

Everyone is behind me "So what did that school teach you that made you so strong?" I look at Hermione, who asked the question. I laugh a little.

"Don't you guys learn how to defend yourselves without a wand?" I ask.

"No" Hermione said. I look at her and with a questioning look.

"Well the first thing we learned was self defence. Gray and Natsu know hand to hand combat. Erza is good with swords. I use a wip. That is why i always have one on my hip. Juvia and Jellal just started last year so they are not good at self defence yet." I say. I look down and see my Flur'de la'cress on my hip. My keys are there too.

'What is that pack filled with?" Harry asked.

"It is my Keys for certain things. I don't feel safe without them." I say. They all look at me with a questioning look.

"Who is Wendy?" Ron asks. "Why is she so important."

"She is our... Uh" I start not knowing where to go with this.

"… person in the infirmary. She is a student but the best person for it." Jellal said coming in for the save.

We eat and the mail arrives. A Letter arrives for me. Gray gets a package. Juvia gets a letter. Natsu gets a letter. Jellal gets one too. Erza gets a package and letter. The ones that have letters read them. "Mine is from master saying that today at 5 Mira will be at the front gates." everyone nodds. "Erza what is yours."

"I got a new armour that Master found." I look impressed. "I will open it in our room. Lucy can you send Loke to put it there."

"My lady it would be an honor." Loke takes the package and does not return. I turn to Natsu who looks sad. I saw Jellal muttering to himself.

"Jellal what is your letter." I ask.

"It has to do with this." He said. I got it. I see gray with close that look like the ones that he has just lost with a spell on them. "Dude your clothes." Gray looks down

"SHIT" Gray puts the new clothes on. I saw Natsu seeing a bunch of paw prints which means that Happy wrote it.

"Gajeel and Levy send there love. Wendy is wondering how many times Natsu and Gray have been knocked out." The Fairies laugh. "And Lisanna is wondering if Natsu is ok." I look sad. Natsu notices and pulls me close.

"I would never leave you for her. I have waited for you too long." I hear him whisper in my ear. I sigh happily.

"You guys may want to go change for school." Hermione said. I perk up at that.

"We are dressed. We do not wear your uniform. This is what we wear at our school. So we called ahead and the headmaster didn't mind. The only thing that he will have trouble with is Gray and his stripping." We leave for class. We have charms first. when we get there i realise that this is a class with wands. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal can use wands because they can focus their magic into it. Ezra and I have a holder type magic so neither of us can. We both tried. Erza's wand keeps making a sword appeared and mine controles my wip. So we are worried about the kids. we sit next to slytherin.

"Hey Potter who are these mudbloods? They aren't even in the uniform. What is with her having a wip and pouch. This girl Having winter clothes one. The one with a red tattoo. Or the one with no clothes. They're weird." A guy with white blonde hair asks. Erza starts to get up. I can practically hear her about to say re-quip.

"GRAY, NATSU GOT INTO A FIGHT." I yell, seeing them brawling. Erza goes to split them up.

"Wow. was she about to kill me." The guy asks in a mocking tone.

"Yes, yes she was. Sadly i have been on that end of that glare it means you are going to die. Please do not make her mad again. we may not be able to stop them again." Jellal said. The guy doesn't look scared yet.

"Malfoy, Please do not get on the bad side of her. Look at these two they are unconscious." Harry points to Natsu and Gray. Erza is just standing there, looking normal. Malfoy looks scared. He walks away now. I sigh. Now it is time to see if we could use magic. Professor Flitwick is talking to us about a summoning charm**. **Once he said that it was our turn to start working Erza and I just sit there looking sad. Everyone is doing it even if Natsu and Gray were doing it wrong they are still doing it. Flitwick just passes over us because he knows why we can't do magic. Hermione is giving us strange looks.

"I can hear them whispering about us." Natsu says to my right. I understand why. They are wondering why we get different rules. Once the class is done we all start to walk out. Malfoy mets us outside.

"Why were you guys not doing magic." He asks in a cold tone.

"I will show you my magic" Erza says under her breath. Natsu and Gray get into a fight. At least Gray knows the importance of this mission. He gets into fights every time Erza is angry. I suddenly feel uneasy. I look down and my keys are gone. I see malfoy in front of me with my keys.

"Give them back" I look at him with a glare. He looks at them.

"What are with these. There is a hammer for a head and a lion. Where did you get these?" he asked I am so mad.

"Give the lady back her Keys." Loke is there with a death glare on. I feel glad he is there. I see Mad-eye come out.

"Okay what is going on here." He asks looking scary as ever. "Looks like you have the lady's keys. Please return them." Malfoy does nothing. Malfoy is suddenly a farret. Our group laughs. I grab my Keys that were dropped. Malfoy is now going in circles and being flipped. He is now in Crabbe and goyle's pants. The fun ends when mcgonigal comes out.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Teaching" he replies simply.

"Is-is that a STUDENT?!" She screeches. Moody nods, continuing to levitate Malfoy the ferret "We do not do this to our students. Turn him back." Moody then turns him back to Malfoy. All of us sigh. We start to walk to the next class. Potions. we go to the dungeon. The teacher walks in and now it starts.

**Sorry my friend wanted to wight Potions. Also we came up with somthing. You don't know what to wight have Gray stripping. I know it is the best! R&R!**

**~Layla**


	4. potians

Chapter 4

Potions

**Harry's POV**

We walked into potions class, and sat down at the back of the room-our usual seats. All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Snape walked in briskly. When he got to the front of the room, he looked at our group and curled his lip in distaste.

"So here are our new students. How _lovely._" He said sarcastically. "Why are you not wearing our school uniforms?"

The exchange students exchanged a nervous look before Hermione came to the rescue. "Well, sir, the clothes they are wearing enhance their magical ability. At their old school, that's how it works."

"But, if they truly wish to learn at this school, would they not respect our establishment and at least _try _to fit in?" Snape replied, as if the others weren't even there.

"Please, sir." Lucy said pleadingly. "The headmaster knows and he's fine with it."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Well, if the headmaster wishes it to be so, then so do I." He almost spat. "Now, to our lesson. Today we will be brewing a wit-sharpening potion. You will find the instructions on the board. You have one hour."

There was a great rustling, and everyone set to work. I concentrated on lighting a fire under his cauldron, but it wasn't working. I looked up, and Natsu already had a blazing one going. "How'd you do that?" I hissed.

He looked over and smirked. "I'm a little special."

"Can you start mine?" I asked.

He bit his lip before nodding. "Okay, but stand back." He ambled over, pointed his wand under the cauldron and whispered something. I could have sworn flames leapt from his hand instead of the wand, but I didn't say anything.

"Thanks." I said, as he went back to his cauldron.

"No problem." He replied. "Hey, which one of these is a ginger root?"

"The light brown knobbly one." Ron said, pointing at it.

"Thanks." Natsu said, nodding.

I looked at the board. It said _Mix in ginger root until lime green. _I sighed, and finally got to work.

When they had twenty minutes left in the lesson, everyone in our group was mixing armadillo bile as fast as they could, praying to reach the deep purple described in the potions book. Unfortunately for Natsu and Gray, Natsu had dropped his scarab beetles earlier, took some from Gray, which caused them to fight (again) but were split up by Erza simply glaring at them. Neither of them ended up with scarab beetles and Natsu was battling to stir a cement-like mixture meanwhile Gray was frantically thickening his far-too-runny potion.

I was doing my best to follow exact instructions, and 'add the bile one tablespoon at a time' but I was running out of time and therefore pouring it in freehand, stopping to stir every little bit.

"Got it!" Hermione exclaimed when she reached the intended shade, which earned her a glare from all of us. She tended the fire so it burned low, and decided to help the two struggling the most in our group-you guessed it, Natsu and Gray-while Snape wasn't looking.

"Natsu put in more armadillo bile." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Gray, add these." She passed him a stoppered bottle.

Finally, the class was over, and Snape walked around inspecting the finished products. When he got to us, he stopped at Natsu, who hadn't managed to thin out his potion in time. "What is this supposed to be, Mr...?" He asked disdainfully.

"Dragneel, sir. And it's supposed to be a wit-sharpening potion." Natsu said, looking at his feet. As dumb as Natsu may have been, he knew to not mess with Snape.

"Can you read, Mr Dragneel?" Snape asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Then please read step four for me, Mr Dragneel."

Natsu raised his head and looked at Snape. "I know what I did wrong, sir. I didn't put the Scarab beetles in, and I didn't add enough Armadillo bile to balance it out."

"Perhaps you do have potential after all." Snape sniffed. "Unless, of course, Miss Granger has been helping you." He looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Not at all, sir!" Natsu exclaimed.

Snape straightened up turned to Neville with disgust, while Natsu winked at Hermione and mouthed _thank you_.

"And what is that?" Snape spat.

"A w-wit sharpening potion, p-professor." Neville squeaked.

"Are you quite sure it's perfect, Longbottom?" Neville nodded mutely. "Well why don't we test it out? Give me your toad." He extended a hand. Neville slowly reached into his pocket a retrieved Trevor the toad. He looked at Snape for a moment before placing it in Snape's extended hand. The potions master pulled out a vial and filled it with whatever it was in Neville's cauldron. Snape was about to stick it in the poor creature's mouth when a small first year student knocked on the door.

"Professor Dumbledore requests everyone to come to the Great Hall immediately!" She squeaked. "Beauxbatons is arriving soon!" And with that she ran down the corridor.

Snape looked down at the road and set it back on Neville's desk. He walked back to where Gray was and found that Gray's clothes were gone, walked back to his desk.

"You are dismissed. Longbottom, Dragneel and...?" He looked at Gray questioningly.

"Fullbuster, sir." He said.

"I want an essay about the properties of scarab beetles and armadillo bile by next class." And at that, we all burst into action, packing up our bags as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, we were standing in the Great Hall, divided by house, while our heads of house were walking up and down, inspecting us. I hear Professor Mcgonagall a few people in front of me. "Miss Patil please take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." She said to Parvati, who had a butterfly hair clip in her braid.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. People were starting to get restless, shifting around, until a second year shouted "There it is!" They all looked up to a giant _something_ in the sky, coming slowly towards the castle.

Murmurs swept the crowd, full of speculations of what this thing could be, until one first year shouted "it's a dragon!"

To which one of her friends corrected her, and said "don't be stupid. It's a flying house." and as the thing got closer. It was evident that, skimming over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, was, in fact, a huge, baby blue, horse-drawn carriage the size of a large house, pulled through the air by as dozen winged palominos, each the size of an elephant.

**(A/N: Disclaimer! This next bit was taken directly from the book, except the POV is first not third person, and some of the dialogue)**

The front three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled even lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed-then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backwards onto a Slytherin fifth-year's foot-the horses hooves, bigger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled their large, fiery red eyes.

I just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A pale boy in blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forwards, and fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then I saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage-a shoe the size of a child's sled-followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman I had ever seen in my life, The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

I had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in my life, and that was Hagrid; I doubted whether there was an inch of difference in their heights. Yet somehow-maybe simply because I was used to Hagrid-this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the Entrance Hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face, large, black, liquid-looking eyes and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

her face relaxed into a gracious smile, and she walked forwards towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, barely had to bend his knees to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," He said "Welcome to Hogwarts.

"Dumbly-dorr," Said Madame Maxime, in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you." Said Dumbledore.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment." Said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think." Said Madame Maxime "But ze 'orses-"

"Our care of magical creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them." Said Dumbledore "The moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some-er-charges."

"My steeds require-er-forceful 'andling" Said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts would be up to the job. "Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you Hagrid will be well up to the job." Said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well" Said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly, "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to." Said Dumbledore.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"How big do you think the _other_ guy's horses will be?" Gray asked leaning around Lucy to talk to Ron and I.

"If they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them." I said.

We stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stomping. But then-

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked suddenly.

"More like can you smell something?" Natsu asked, before smiling guiltily under the glares of his friends, and Erza elbowed him in the stomach.

I ignored that, and listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from out of the darkness; a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a river bed…

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From our position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, we had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water-except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks-and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the whirlpool… and then I saw the rigging…

"It's a mast!" Exclaimed Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. I had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights with a great sloshing noise, the ship finally emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to slide towards the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed. Seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... But then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the Entrance Hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" He called heartily, as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle. They saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and I noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... You downy mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forwards one of his students, as the boy passed, I caught a glimpse of a prominent, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. I didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave me, or the hiss in the ear, to recognize that profile.

"Harry-it's _Krum_! I don't-"

"What the hell is crumb?" Gray asked, leaning forwards.

"Not what! Who!" Ron continued to hiss. "He's the best seeker in the world!"

"What is a seeker?" Lucy asked.

"You guys have never heard of quidditch before?!" Ron asked, disbelieving, and earned six shakes of the head. Ron began to explain the rules of quidditch when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Students! May I have your attention?" He called. "The students and Headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons academy will rest tonight, and tomorrow night we will explain the rules of the Triwizard Tournament, and nominations for the champions will be opened."

We all started moving towards the castle, except Hermione-she pulled Ron and I over and whispered "Do you notice anything weird about the new kids?" We shook our heads. "Of course, you're just as thick as ever. Like how Natsu can start fires really easily, and could supposedly _smell_ the ship?" No reaction. "What about how they haven't heard of most wizarding things? Or maybe that they're so violent? How do you suggest Natsu got into the girl's dormitories the other day?" We shrugged our shoulders. Harmione let us go, but I could tell she wasn't going to give this up.

A few minutes later, we were sitting in the Great Hall, digging into dinner, when the Weasley twins and their friend, Lee Jordan.

"That was the best DADA lesson ever!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why? What happened?" Juvia asked. "Juvia is extremely curious."

"It's just because of Moody, ya know?" Lee said.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"He knows, man, like-" George said, before being cut off by his twin.

"He's really seen it, lived it!" Immediately Ron seized his timetable.

"We don't have him till Thursday! Two days is too long!" He moaned.

Just then Fred coughed awkwardly. "Um, Gray. What happened?"

Gray looked down to see his clothes were missing. "What the HELL? I swear Natsu! Give them back or I'll-" he threatened Natsu, who was trying his best not to laugh, but was silenced by Erza. That girl really knew how to threaten people with just a look.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~ MUHAHAHA

The next morning, just as the post was arriving, the door opened, and a girl with long white hair that has a small ponytail to keep the hair out of her face and a pinkish red dress that went past her knees walked in. Immediately, Erza jumped up and ran to hug her.

"Mira, it's been too long!" She exclaimed in a very un-Erza-like manner.

Dumbledore, taking notice of the new arrival, stood up and announced "I assume this must be the last exchange student, Mirajane Strauss" Mirajane nodded. "I suppose we will have to sort you, won't we, Miss Strauss?"

Erza smiled. "I doubt we'll have to. There's no doubt she's a Hufflepuff!" Natsu and Gray nodded vigorously.

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "You never know what someone is hiding within them." He turned to Professor Mcgonagall. "Will you please fetch the sorting hat for me?" She nodded, stood up and exited the Great Hall. A few minutes later, she re entered and placed it on Mirajane's head.

A minute later, it announced "RAVENCLAW!" And a very confused Erza showed the newest Ravenclaw student to her house table and returned to the Gryffindor one.

"How was she not in Hufflepuff?" Natsu wondered.

"Beats me." Gray agreed, perhaps for the first time.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Mira never fails to make friends." Lucy reasoned.

"Let's hope so." Erza muttered darkly.

**A/N: Yah, yah, it's not the exact order of things that happened in the book, whatever!**

**R&R**

**-Lindsay**


	5. ravenclaw

Chapter 5

Ravenclaw

**A/N: I am sick this week and my computer was getting fixed so i am so sorry if it does not flow properly. the next one will be better.**

**Mira's POV.**

When I was done with sorting the kids from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came in (Beauxbatons sat down at our table) and Dumbledore started to tell us a bit more about it. He started with showing us the goblet. "So this is the goblet of fire. The goblet of fire will tell us who will participate. You have to seventeen to enter. I will draw the line my self. If you use a potion it will not work." He said looking at two red headed boys sitting near my friends. "If somehow your spell or potion beats my age line then you are obviously a skilled witch or wizard, and deserve to be in the tournament." He said, looking pointedly at our Fairies. "Also there will be three tass. You will know what each is closer to the start. That is all." We a start to eat.

Okay so I have a free day. I start school tomorrow. I hate that I am not with my friends. Though I have made a friend named Luna, who is a year below me. I have every class with the Fairies so it can be easier to defend the school. I also saw Lucy and Natsu kiss. I fainted and was taken to the nurse. Once I said I was fine and I could walk I called the guild. I saw them start to party. I was sad that I could not be there. I go out to the forest. I along with my friends where the only ones aloud. I saw people watching me as I went to the forest. I changed into satan soul.

I saw teachers coming into the forest and I jumped down. They looked at me and wondered who the hell I was. "I am a demon that has come to this forest now leave before I destroy you all." They ran away. I laughed and returned to normal and followed them. I saw them go to Dumbledore's office. I come behind and listen through the door.

"The demon scared us. What are we going to do about her. If the students Found out that there is a demon in our forest the would freak." I heard Dumbledore laugh.

"Did she look like this?" He was probably holding up a picture.

"Yes. how did you know?" The teacher asked.

"That would be our new student. She can be a demon if she wants. She has four forms. So do not anger her. it is hard to stop her once she is going." I laugh at that and go to my room. I sit down and play with my magic. Then I met up with everyone in the room with the goblet of fire. I stare at it. I see everyone sitting there.

"Who is going to enter." I ask. Hermione looks at me like i am crazy.

"You can't it is for seventeen year olds. Dumbledore drew this age line himself. No way you can trick it." Hermione said. I look at her. Then two people with red hair come over.

**(A/N: Some of this is going to be from the book. most of the description. there will be extra lines)**

Somewhere behind us we heard laughing. We turned and saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan Hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looked extremely excited.

"done it," Fred (or was it George?) said in a triumphant told us. "Just taken it."

"what?" said Ron.

"the ageing potion, dungbrains," said Fred. I was sure it was Fred this time.

"one drop each," Said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "we only need to be a few months older."

"we're going to split the thousand galleons between the three of us if one wins." said lee grinning broadly.

"i'm not sure it is going to work, you know." said Hermione warningly. "I am sure Dumbledore will have thought of this. he even told us. I know you are smart but i don't think that you can outsmart him." All three of them ignored her. I sighed. the only reason they are doing this is because we will be able to get in. so they wanted to make sure that people don't worry about what we will do.

"Ready?" fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "c'mon, then-I'll go first-"

We watched, fascinated to see if it will work, as fred pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, that said "fred weasley from hogwarts". fred walked right up to the edge of the line, and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second we all thought it worked-George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred-but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to the injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical, long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to there feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did tell you," said a deep amused voice and everyone turned to see dumbledore coming out of the great hall. "I did say that only people whose charm is the best. We have not been taught yet." He looks at us. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey she is already tending to Miaa Fawcett, of Ravenclaw," I felt sad that someone from my house had this happen to them. "And Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say neither of their beards is anything as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee who was howling with laughter. We all stayed there and I waved to Lucy.

Lucy then walks to Natsu with a piece of paper. She hands it to him and whispers something in his ear. He stands up walks over to the goblet and puts in his name. Everyone is staring at Him. "I knew you would do it. I am surprised that Erza did not stop you." I see Erza sitting there all happy. "This was your idea wasn't it. Because the strongest could not use their magic. Meaning you and I you put in the slayer. sigh" Erza nodded. The rest are still trying to figure out how Natsu is able to get past the age line.

"How could you?" Ron asked.

"You had to do it with people around." I am getting mad. I am about to beat the crap out of him when Lucy calms me down. I settle for punching him.

"To answer your question Ron it is because I am..." Lucy and Erza slug him. I grab him and slam him into a wall. The Jellel takes him and throws him then Juvia kicks him. Then Gray grabs his wand and freezes him.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Ron said. We look at him.

"It is something we can not say but he Is fine." I say to prove that Natu comes out of the ice.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT STRIPPER!" Natsu yells at Gray. Gray is laughing his ass off.

"Natsu calm down" Lucy walks up to Natsu and kisses him on the mouth and whispers what he was about to say and how wrong it was.

"What is with you what is going on." We tell them that it is nothing and this is better than what we do to each other at home.

"Really?" Harry asks.

"Yep we are ruthless." I say. I stare at him. I look down and realized that I transformed into satan soul to punch Natsu.

"DEMON" Hermione cries. I fly off to the forbidden forest and change back. I go straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, I showed my magic can I talk to everyone." He looks at me.

"I thought you were the calm one." He said surprised.

"Natsu pushed my buttons to far." I say. He nods his head. He calls everyone to the great hall. We arrive and they all look scared of me. I see Lucy run up to me.

"You ok?" She asks I nod. Once we get to the teachers table I Dumbledore talks.

"You all have heard that Mira seems to possess a demon." They all nod hoping that it is not true. "She has three of them. It is part of her magic. She captures demons and it makes her stronger. She would never use it again at another student" Dumbledore said.

"I saw her beat up that new kid Natsu." I hear a kid for Durmstrang speak up.

"That is true. We all go all out to beat each other out. Our main hall is destroyed daily. Natsu and Gray get into a least five fights in one day. Lucy kicks Natsu in the face once or twice a day. I punch Erza or Juvia trying to hit Gray or Natsu. We all end up in a fight. If you see us fighting don't worry. One more thing that will get you killed by any of us. Don't mention Jellal's past. He will slug you. Don't steal Erza's cake. She will literally kill you. Do not say Lucy is weak. Loke and Natsu will slug you. Complaining about Grays stripping. Or tell Juvia that you are going to ask Gray out or ask Gray out at all. You will be unconscious before you can say 'hi'. For me don't diss my friends you will be punished." Mira walks away with that.

Everyone looks scared. The fairies are happy about what I said. They are also scared because of the tone she used. Even the teachers are scared. There was a small laugh from Malfoy. I walk to my table and sit down. The food appears and I eat. The normal kids are all scared to start to eat. Once they see me eat they eat but in silence. Once I am done I head up to our tower and enter. I head to my room and contact Lisanna. Once I tell her what I said she looked so shocked.

"I can not believe you said that." Lisanna had her mouth open. "You scared them to death. You won't have friends." Lisanna now looks worried.

"I always have Erza, Lucy and Juvia. I will be fine." She shakes her head.

"But still..." She starts.

"I have to go people are coming." I put the lacryma back under my pillow and look up to see Luna and Cho. "Are you guys scared of me?" I ask worried.

"No not really. When most people get scared, it's really just the nargles. They make your brain go fuzzy and impair your thinking." Luna said. I look at her and see her talking serenly.

"Thank you." I say.

"You were amazing I have never Seen a girl stand up that much. Your hair was flying in the air. It looked like you were going to change." Cho said amazed.

"That is because I was so mad I would have become a demon. I have calmed down now." I look at them. "I am going to go to bed" I slip out off my bed grab my PJ's and change. I slip into bed and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~line brake lalalalala~~~~~~~~~~

**The next morning **

I am down in the great hall. I see the goblet there. We are reading names today. Me Luna and Cho are eating when Dumbledore stops us. "Okay time to tell the names of the triwizard tournament." An piece of paper flies out. "From Hogwarts Cedric Diggory" he puts it on the table. Everyone claps and he walks to the table. Another paper flies out. " From Hogwarts Natsu Dragneel." He puts the paper down. Everyone was not paying attention. They all clapped. When he went up they all stopped.

**"WHAT" **everyone screamed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. We love your reviews (Hint maybe you should review Hint). So please R&R.**


	6. DADA

Chapter 6

Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Neville's POV**

"From Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused. "Natsu Dragneel." I couldn't quite remember who that was, but everyone else seemed to.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, who did not know he put his name in the goblet, cried. I craned my neck to see a Pink haired guy a few people down from him pump his fist, stand up, and saunter down the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Dumbledore raised a hand for silence, which immediately fell, as the next slip of paper burst out of the goblet and fluttered into Dumbledore's hand.

"And from Durmstrang" he paused "Viktor Krum." The hall burst into clapping and whistling-for a good reason.

"Knew it would be him!" Ron exclaimed.

Krum stood up and walked to the same door at the back. Another hush quickly fell over the crowd, and the goblet's flames once again turned bright red, and spit out the next slip. "From Durmstrang," Dumbledore announced as he caught it, "Andrei Minkov" Everyone looked across the hall to see a big surly guy, similar to Krum-thick eyebrows, close-cropped black hair, except this guy was a little shorter, a little bulkier, and a much bigger nose. There was a huge outburst of clapping and cheering from the Durmstrang students, and a small pattering **( A/N: I have no idea if that's a word or not, but it just sounds right) **from the rest of us. He walked up the same route Krum did, except, I noticed, with better posture.

For the fifth time, the goblet spit out a slip of charred paper. Dumbledore caught it, and read out "From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour." A girl that closely resembled a Veela smiled, and stood up. She had waist-length, light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Like a fairy, she walked (or should I say floated) to the door.

The last slip: "And last but not least, from Beauxbatons, Clementine Blanchett." A girl with black bob, dark skin and surprisingly bright blue eyes stood up, and walked gracefully to the same door.

**A/N: Directly from the book:**

"Oh, look, they're all disappointed!" Hermione said, with mock sympathy. 'Disappointed' may have been an understatement. Two of the other girls had dissolved into tears, sobbing with their heads in their arms.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster, By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and we all stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out- "Harry Potter."

**Partially from the book:**

I was shocked. I turned, and looked at Harry, who was sitting, frozen, mouth hanging open.

"I didn't put my name in." Harry stated blankly. "You know I didn't."

"Harry Potter!" He called again "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on" Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

**Okay this isn't from the book:**

Harry stood up, and stumbled a bit, and walked slowly to the same door the other six had gone through. Once he was gone, Dumbledore, still smiling broadly, announced "Well, after that excitement, off to bed you go! Pip-pip!" Everyone, still in shock, got up slowly. There was a low buzz, from people murmuring. First of all, how did two fourteen year olds get into a competition only for the seventeen and above? Second of all, how was there an extra champion from Hogwarts? Everyone, except the Gryffindor house, it seemed, minded. When I got up to the common room, Fred and George had already gotten food from the kitchens, and set up a bit of a party.

I was way too tired to stay around, so I went up to the dormitories, and fell asleep fast.

**LINE BREAK WOOHOO SO FUN!**

The next morning, Ron seemed miffed about something, and got dressed and went down to breakfast before Harry even woke up.

The Gryffindor table-or, at least, a seventh of it-was buzzing. All of us Gryffindor fourth years had heard about Professor Moody from friends-whether they be in another class or year. Apparently he was unlike any DADA professor anyone had ever had. Personally, I was scared. He seemed creepy, and the whole ex-auror vibe kind of weirded me out.

**Oh My Gods another LINE BREAK! lalalalalhumdeedumleedumdum And before you ask, yes, the next bit is MOSTLY taken directly from the book.**

We were all so excited for the lesson, we arrived as early as possible to lunch, and to the DADA classroom, lined up next to the door before the bell even rang. The only person missing was Hermione, who skidded to a stop next to us just on time.

"Been in the-"

"-Library." Harry finished for her. "C'mon, or we won't get good seats."

The three of them hurried into chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out copies of the DADA book, while I hung back a bit, and grabbed a seat near the middle. Soon we all heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. We could all see is clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," He growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "Those books. You won't need them."

We returned the books to our bags, Ron looking excited.

Moody took out the register, shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted and scarred face and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," He said, when the last person declared themselves present, "i've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled - the first time I had ever seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but nevertheless a relief to know that he ever did anything as friendly as a smile. Ron visibly sighed, relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… yeah, I'm just staying one year. Special favour to Dumbledore… one year, then back to my quiet retirement."

he gave a harsh laugh, then clapped his hands together.

"So - straight to it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'til then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's going to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her complete horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out the back of his head.

"So... do any of you know which curses are the most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

_I know one,_ I thought darkly, before shaking that thought out of my head.

I looked up to see several hands rise tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "My dad told me about one… is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large, black spiders were scuttling around inside it. I noticed Ron recoil slightly - Ron hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders and held it in the palm of his hand so we could all see it.

He then pointed his wand at it, and muttered "_Imperio_!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk, and began to swing backwards and forwards as if on a trapeze. It stretched its legs out rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

We were all laughing - all except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" He growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," Said Moody quietly, as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Said Moody, and I knew he was talking about when you-know-who was powerful. "Some job at the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes strength and character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid getting hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked, and we all jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again, and so did mine, almost against my will. It shocked me, my own daring, to volunteer such information - the spell that made my parents what they were today.

"Yes?" Said Moody, his magical eye rolling over to fix on me.

"There's one - the Cruciatus curse," I said, so quietly I was surprised anyone else could hear it. I stared at my desk, my throat burning.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked. _He knows what happened to my parents. He recognizes my surname._ I thought, and nodded.

Thankfully, Moody made no further enquiries. I heard the screwing of a lid, the faint sound of fingers scraping the bottom of the jar, and Moody's voice. "The Cruciatus Curse," He said. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea" He said, and I had a feeling he was pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio!_" The scraping of a chair.

I looked up to see the spider, now the size of a tarantula, quivering on the desk, Moody's wand pointed at it. Ron was leaning backwards, trying to get away from the creature. "_Crucio!_"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; I remembered the day, even though I was merely one at the time. The owl came. My grandmother read the letter. The spider rolled over and began to twitch horribly. I had spent the rest of the day with one of my relatives. No sound came from the spider, but I figured, had it been given a voice, it would have been screaming. That night, my grandmother came home, tear tracks glistening on her tortured face. Moody still did not remove his wand. The next day, I visited my parents. They didn't recognize me. The spider started to shudder and jerk more violently-

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. I let out a breath, realizing I had been clenching my hands on my desk, my knuckles turning white. I looked at Hermione and thanked her silently.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio._" Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. he put it back into the jar.

"Pain," Said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… that was popular once, too. Right… anyone know any others?"

I looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, I guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly, as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Hermione whispered.

Several people looked uneasily around at her.

"Ah," Said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra…_ the killing curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand, and I felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the girls stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backwards and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded towards him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the the the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

I saw Harry's face turn bright red, as both Moody's eyes looked into his. I realized that I wasn't the only one that had just witnessed the spell used to make my parents the way they were. I wanted to reach out to him, pat him on the shoulder. But I couldn't. Moody started talking again, but I wasn't listening,I was lost in my thoughts.

For the rest of the lesson, we took notes on each of the unforgivable curses. No one spoke for the rest of the lesson. As soon as the it was over I got as far as possible from the room as I could. I stared at the stone wall in front of me, still immersed in the memory. I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently.

"Oh, hello," I said, my voice about an octave higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm-I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you alright?" Said Hermione.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," I gabbled, in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?" Internally I cursed myself.

"Neville, what-?"

But an odd clunking noise sounded behind us, and we turned to see Professor Moody limping towards us. All four of us fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than I had ever heard.

"It's alright, sonny," He said to me. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on… we can have a cup of tea…"

I was even more frightened before at the prospect of tea with Moody. I didn't move or speak.

Moody turned his magical eye upon harry. "You alright, are you, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry answered defiantly.

Moody's eyes quivered slightly in its slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry.

Then he said "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, _but you've got to know._ No point pretending… well… come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

I looked pleadingly at the other three, but they didn't say anything, so I had no choice but to allow myself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on my shoulder.

We silently walked to his office, my heart sinking lower with every step. By the time it was at my feet, the door was creaking open to reveal a room full of what appeared to be Dark magic detectors.

Moody sat down behind the desk, and gestured to the seat on the other side. I sat down awkwardly and accepted a cup of tea. I sipped it. Earl Grey.

"Are you alright, Longbottom?" He asked gently.

I nodded, and swallowed hard. For the next few minutes the two of us sat awkwardly, sipping tea.

"Those books I mentioned." Moody grunted, putting his cup down. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an affinity for Herbology." He pulled out a thick book titled _Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties. _I involuntarily twitched, reaching forward to hold it. Moody smiled, slightly less creepy than he did towards Ron "You like it? Do you want to keep it?"

I was shocked. "Are you serious?" I asked. Moody smiled again, and handed the book to me. I opened it up to a random page. "Thank you so much!" In a rush, I stood up, and excitedly left. When I closed the door, I saw Moody smiling after me.

**A/N: For my sick and delusional self, this made sense to me. If it didn't please tell me, and I'll fix it! Please don't hate us because we made it a six (But more like 7) person tournament instead of 3 (but really 4)! We did it cause we wanted to, so if you have a problem with it, take that somewhere else, please and thank you! R&R, you know the deal!**

**-Lindsay**


	7. The couples

Chapter 7

The Couples

**A/N: Yay another chapter. Okay so for the people that know Fairy Tail you do not have to read the flashback it is from episode 68 when Jellal is being taken into custody. All about Erza's last name. So I have all of the couples. Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, and Laxmir. Yay. Also for the people that are confused about the last chapter don't be. Lindsay just thought it would be nice for all of the Harry Potter fans out there. So people that follow me sorry if it was boring. Now on with the story. One last thing if there are random things in here that don't make sense it is because my partner DID NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Sorry just some notes for her. **

**Jellal's POV.**

Okay so dark arts was terrifying. It was all about these killing curses and ones that could not be mistaken. Nevill was taken back by professor moody. I just sat and watched. I was about to follow when I felt Erza's hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she shook her head. I sighed. I hate it when people are hurt. It is hard for me to stand.

We start walking to our other classes. It was a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary happening. We were at supper when Mira comes bouncing up to us. "Hey guys master wants to talk to us." We get up and follow Mira. She stops just outside of the great hall. "Master also wants Virgo and Loke." Lucy nods and starts reaching for her belt.

"Not yet there are people here." Natsu said looking worried. Lucy stops reaching for her belt. I look around.

"Where are they?" Erza and I ask. "We can't see them."

"Let me see" Natsu starts walking around. He eventually walks into something. He grabs it and pulls. There is nothing there. There is a cloak though. It is weird. "This smells like the three. I wonder... This has a invisibility spell. It is from foray. It should be home but it was here... It was bought here a long time ago along with other things. I only know this because the rightful owner wanted them back. We could not find them but we found a diary that told us about what they were and what happened to them. I only remember because that was the first and last time Gray out shined me on a job." Gray snorts. Erza nods.

"Gray-sama Juvia thinks that you don't have to outshine Natsu-san. Juvia does not think less of you." Juvia randomly states. Natsu goes into the great hall. I wonder what he is doing. When he comes back Mira is all over him.

"Where did you go? Why did you go? What was your logic? Why did you suddenly get smart?" Mira was so confused. Lucy was just swooning over Natsu. Which is weird when she is normally vary controlling towards him.

"I only remember because Gray beat me and Erza said pay attention so I did. I am smarter than people think. Okay so I went to give it back to Harry. He was the owner of it so i gave it back to him. He was surprised that i had it. he said that it was up in his room. he was also not Lying because his heart did not race. So it is wired." Natsu said confused and totally happy that he is the smart one for once. Mira was thinking it over.

It was probably Rouge. I think we may need to bring in more Dragon slayers. We need some better sense of smell. Natsu has the best sense of smell when it comes to Rogue because of the fact that he killed future Lucy. I would be the same way when it comes to Erza. I don't know why it was Lucy that came and not someone else. I know Natsu was dead but what about the rest of us. That was the thought that worried me the most about that time. I also know that Gray died, and so did Lucy I could feel when they did. Lucy has not told Natsu yet. I am worried if she will Natsu will freak out. she needs to tell him soon. Everyone else knows. Juvia has become more attached to Gray because she saw him die.

"Natsu it is good you remembered. I have a feeling it was Rogue. He knew that we arrived. I hate it. I have been listening to the talk around school and found out that there is a dark wizard name You-Know-Who. I don't have a name yet. the dark wizard may have people in the school that is reading him information about Harry. They could team up together." I say. After I say it I see Natsu grab Lucy and hold her near him. I sigh. I wish I could be like that with Erza.

"I think that may be it. Lets talk to Master." Erza states. All seven of us walk to the forest. Natsu stops Lucy stops with him, I watch him. He turns around and then starts to walk again. "What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asks.

"I thought I smelled some one. There is no one there and I Don't get the sent of the cloak. So I don't get it." He replies. We walk into the forest, contact master and tell him what we think.

"Okay so we should see what is going on. lets wait for a bit to see what comes up." He tells us so we will. Walking out of the forest we make some small talk. Then Lucy slips up by saying "I am grateful for Ulter." We were talking about the last time Rogue came.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Natsu yells. He is so worried. "When we asked who died when we found out about Ulter you never said anything."

"Yes well I did not want to worry you but I did die. I was abused and did not have much magic energy left. Most of my spirits were hurt too." Lucy said.

"We should go." Mira whispers.

"Juvia agrees." We start to walk out when we see the forest on fire.

" I will go get the headmaster. Erza will you come with me?" I ask hoping to get some time alone with her.

"I would love to." She replies I am jumping up and down in my head. Wow I sound like Mira who I hear squealing.

"Gray can you try and contain it without getting people's attention." I say and lean over to whisper in his ear "Get Juvia sad or mad so it starts to rain." I whisper the same thing to Mira. Erza and I start to leave when I hear "Juvia I will never love you." And it starts to rain. Me and Erza run off to get the head master. We walk in silence.

All I can think of is how lucky I am to have survived to be able to see her like this. I love her but I could never be with her. I need to get all of my wrongs turned to rights. "Erza…" I start and she comes in.

"I know that you have been looking at me with Love filled eyes why wont you just lets us come together. I know you don't have a fiance. Tell me please. You are good enough for me." She said.

"No I am not. I have done too much to let you come near me in that way." I say.

"You need me. Please" She said almost crying. She pulls me to her. I start to pull back and she continues to come close. Her lips touch mine and my arms are around her waist. I Love the feeling of it. When we pull away we look at each other and I can not believe that the great Titana is crying because of a boy. I do love her it is just that I can not give her what she needs. she would be much happier with someone else like Gray or Gildarts. I can't make her as happy as other people in the guild. "P-Please I-I n-need y-you, p-please." I stare at her tears. I see her tease coming out of her glass eye and her regular.

"I can not be with you. I have done too much to you. Please being away from you hurts me too much. It is my own little prison. I makes me want to do more good so I can finally be with you." I say. It is so hard to say no. I love her to much. Ever since we were little. I am happy that her last name is still the one that I gave her.

Flashback

"Jellal Fernandes" a Young Jellal says.

A boy with black hair speaks up "That is hard to remember. That name is going to tie my tongue in knots."

The young Jellal gestures with his hand well saying "Your name, Wally Buchman, seems hard to remember too." A young Wally turns to a Young Erza.

"Erza what about you?" Erza is sitting there with her knees to her chest.

"I am Erza. Just plane Erza." Jellal is standing there looking sad.

"That is kind of sad... " Jellal walks over to Erza. He goes behind her and starts to play with her hair. Erza turns her head so he is not touching it.

"What?" she asks with a definite toan. Jellal tilts his head.

"It's a pretty scarlet." He says with a happy toan. She turns to look at him.

"Scarlet" She asks.

"I know! lets name you Erza Scarlet." Jellal said happily.

Wally pipes up. "You don't just go around naming people."

"Scarlet..." Erza says in a small voice. " Erza Scarlet…"

"Scarlet the colour of your hair. That way I will never forget."' Jellal says with a smile.

_End of flashback_

I love her hair. I always have because of the colour. "Please Jellal I need you. I can't live without you any longer. Please." I look at her. I can't let her beg any longer.

"I will say this now iloveyou." I say real fast.

"What did you say." Erza asked with tears.

"I love you." I say slowly. She jumps and wraps her arms around my neck. She holds me close like she will lose me again.

"I love you too." She said quietly. We stay there for a minute before I turn and see the fire getting bigger.

"We need to get to the headmaster." I say. She nods. We walk hand in hand to the headmasters office. When we get there I see him looking out the window. "Natsu found out something Lucy did not tell him. Last time Future Rogue came there were a lot of people that died. Ulter saved them at the cost of her life. We found a spell to return her to who she was but Lucy died at that time. Natsu hates Rogue because of the fact that he killed Future Lucy. Now that he knows she died, he hates him even more." I explain the fire.

"Okay, how is it being put out? I see it going down. Is it because of the rain. How did that happen?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"When Juvia gets mad or sad she can make it rain with her feelings so if it rains just think it is Juvia." Erza explained. Dumbledore nods. I see the fire go out. "We should go see our friends." We leave and find Mira with Juvia who is cry with Gray hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gray is muttering into her Hair. "Please believe me I Love you." Juvia looks up.

"Realy Gray. I love you to." She pulls him down. Once they pull apart I look around and don't see Natsu and Lucy.

"Are Natsu and Lucy ok?" I ask.

"Natsu got mad. He ran off to the tower. She went after them. I followed her. He was yelling at her that she needed to tell him. She said that she didn't want him to worry. She is fine. Now they are making up. Rather noisily i might add." Mira said.

"Hows Laxus?" Erza asks mockingly.

"H-he is f-fine. H-how did y-you know." She asks.

"You would not stop staring at him. I knew as soon as someone mentioned him you would go to dream land. Oh by the way Jellal and I are together." Erza said. Mira fainted then. She woke up rather quickly.

"Now I just need to get my brother with ever, Gajeel with Levy, Lisanna with Bixlow and Cana with Bacchus." Mira said evilly. We walk back to where we split. "See you guys tomorrow." she waves at us. We walk to Gryffindor tower. I can not belive me and Erza are together and she accepts me with all of the things Inhave done to her and have done. I Really love her and she really loves me. sigh.

"Why are you sighing." Erza stops me. Gray and Juvia walk ahead being all lovey dovey.

"I just can not believe I am with you. Lets go back." I say when we get to Gryffindor tower we share a goodnight kiss and go to our rooms. I spend that night thinking of Erza.

**So what did you think. Huh huh. Sorry i can not be annoying to your face. I would like to thou. Review my friend in battle. Or reader in battle. Live on. We salute you. *trumpet plays* Now go out into to the world and tell your friends. Once again I am sorry about the notes (if there are any).**

**Layla: Hi so i want to add a part at the end where me and an my friend are just plane weird at the end. We are just plane weird right Lindsay.**

**Lindsay: yes. And I like Pickles (psyche!)**

**Layla: I don't know what is wrong with anyway this will end with us. Live the life of the life. Next week I will tell you a poem that made Lindsay laugh and laugh called the hazards of the Wizards. See you next week.**


	8. the newspaper

Chapter 8

The Newspaper

**Ron's POV**

Okay, the DADA lesson was really cool but I didn't want to let it show (anymore than I had already) because it bothered Harry and Hermione. More for just Hermione. I was ticked off at Harry. Why would he enter the Triwizard Tournament and NOT tell me? Harry insisted he didn't do it, but who would have put his name in? I knew he just wanted attention. It was always **(A/N: Sob) **_Him _that got the attention - being the 'boy who lived' and all.

We were in Care of Magical Creatures, after squeezing pus out of Bubotubers. Malfoy and his cronies were making fun of Harry, betting how long he would last in the first task. Usually, I would have stepped in, defended Harry, or something. Today, nothing. At least there was the exchange students to back him up. Hermione was just telling him to ignore it. In fact, Erza looked ready to beat Malfoy to a pulp. If I wasn't mistaken, there was ice forming in Gray's hands, and Natsu's hair was smoking. Weird.

**A/N: this next bit… oh you know the drill.**

However, we were all distracted when Hagrid spoke up. "Mornin'!" He grinned at Harry (who I was staying far away from), Hermione and I. "Ye won' want ter miss this! Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" I asked.

Hagrid pointed down at the crates.

"Eurgh!" Squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backwards.

'Eurgh' pretty much summed up the things. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over each other, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt and, with a small _phut,_ it would be propelled forwards several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," Said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" Said a cold voice. Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled appreciatively at his words.

Hagrid looked stumped.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" Asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this." muttered Seamus.

Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Harry, Hermione, and i pick of squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. I couldn't help feeling that the whole thing was completely pointless, because the skrewts didn't seem to have mouths.

"Ouch!" Yelled Dean, after ten minutes, "It got me!"

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" Said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah. that can happen when they blast off," Said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" said Lucy. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly took her hand out of the box). "I reckon they're males… the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies… I thnk they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy said sarcastically. "who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

I grinned at Hagrid, who gave Harry and I a furtive smile from behind his bushy beard. Hagrid would like to have nothing more than a pet dragon, and he had had one in our first year, for a little bit - I should know, after spending a week in the hospital wing from a bite it gave me. Hagrid loved monstrous creatures - the more lethal, the better.

They all got to work, trying to figure out what the darn things would eat, Natsu going right on ahead and picking them up, not afraid of the explosions, meanwhile Gray was the complete opposite, trying to stay as far away from the things as possible. Jellal and Erza didn't seem fazed (then again, they didn't seem fazed by pretty much anything). Juvia looked lost in her own world, staring at Gray while his back was turned.

**Line breaks are fun, aren't they? Well here's one now!**

After lunch we had divination, where Trelawney predicted Harry's death, charms, where we attempted summoning charms, and last, and certainly least, Double Potions. On the way there, I saw almost everyone wearing huge badges with bright red letters on them:

Support CEDRIC DIGGORY AND NATSU DRAGNEEL

The REAL Hogwarts Champions!

I wasn't sure if I wanted to feel bad for Harry or not - but then I remembered he had gotten himself into this mess. I wasn't going to help him out.

I was standing in line with Dean and Seamus, waiting for Snape to arrive, when I noticed Harry and Hermione glowering at Malfoy, who was offering one of the badges to Hermione.

"Want one Granger?" He said. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

I wanted to punch Malfoy, but before I could, Harry pulled out his wand, at the same time Malfoy did. "Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" Screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" I hurried forwards to see what was wrong with her. I finally got her hand away from her face - it wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongate, past her bottom lip, towards her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them, and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" Said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived.

The Slytherins clamoured to give their explanations. Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-and he hit Goyle - look-"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book of poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle." Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" I exclaimed. "Look!"

I made Hermione show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione behind Snape's back.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

I think it was pretty lucky Harry, Natsu and I started shouting at the same; our voices echoed so much in the stone corridor, for in the confused din, it was impossible for him to hear exactly what we were calling, but he got the gist.

"Let's see." He said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter, Weasley and Dragneel. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

My ears started ringing. The injustice of it made me want to curse Snape into a thousand slimy pieces. I passed Snape, walked to the back of the room with Harry. He slammed his bag down on the table, and I was shaking with anger. Gray had kept his cool **(A/N: Haha bad pun) **and not shouted profanities at Snape, but he looked like he was ready to pop a gasket. Even though he and Natsu had only been friends with Hermione for a few weeks, instead of four years, they defended (or wanted to defend) Hermione just as well. I paused, turned, and sat down and Dean and Seamus on the other side of the dungeon, leaving Harry to sit by himself, as Natsu and Lucy were together, as were Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Jellal.

I sat there, staring at Snape, imagining horrific things happening to him… if only I could do the Cruciatus Curse… I'd have Snape flat on his back like that spider, jerking and twitching…

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at us, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…"

Snape looked directly at Harry, and I knew he was going to poison _him_. I looked between them, as Harry narrowed his eyes, surely imagining doing something terrible to Snape-

Suddenly, there was a knock on the dungeon door burst through my thoughts.

It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" Said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Natsu Dragneel upstairs."

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter and Dragneel have another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "They will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr Bagman wants them," He said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

I winced. I didn't want to feel bad for Harry (but I was perfectly fine with feeling bad for Natsu), but the last few words were not needed. I felt Harry's eyes looking at me, but I just stared determinedly at the ceiling.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, Dragneel leave your things here, I want you back here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - they've got to take his things with him," Squeaked Colin. "All the champions-"

"Very _well_" Snape spat. "Potter, Dragneel - take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up and headed for door. As he did, the Slytherins flashed their stupid badges at him from every direction.

"So, after that… interruption," Snape announced, "Back to antidotes. Once again, one person will be testing their antidote at the end of class. Go."

Everyone burst into action, trying to make the most of their hour. I looked over in the direction of where Harry had been sitting. Lucy looked a little lonely without the company of Natsu, but everyone else looked a little at ease without the clumsy over reactive guy attempting to brew something. I smiled to myself, and glanced at the paper I'd written my own recipe on. It read _add one bezoar to the mortar, crush into fine powder._

I couldn't find a bezoar in my own ingredients, but there was a whole box of them in the cupboard at the back of the room. In my haste to get there, I literally ran into Erza, causing us both to fall to the ground.

"Please don't kill me!" I squeaked.

The redhead glared at me, but simply got to her feet and grabbed the ingredient she came for. I did the same, and grabbed one of the several stones in a small dusty box labeled _Bezoars_.

Fifty minutes later, everyone stood, panting beside their cauldrons, awaiting Snape's approval, or, rather, disapproval. My own cauldron was full of a thick, bright pink, syrupy concoction. Not my best, as it was supposed to be orange and a little on the runny side, but certainly not my worst.

Snape walked up and down the aisles, looking at the mixtures, occasionally stirring one. When he got to mine, he raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"I think… the antidote we will be testing will be that of Mr Fullbuster." He did a 180 to face Gray, whose potion looked more like a poison than an antidote. Strangely enough, Gray didn't look scared.

"Sure thing, Professor." Gray said, fake sweetly, and picked up a vial, and filled it with his antidote.

Snape looked at Gray with narrowed eyes, and motioned for him to drink it. Gray did. I winced, afraid something might happen, but Gray simply paled a little, before smiling.

Snape's eyes widened, and dismissed it with the flick of a hand. "Class dismissed. Weasley, see me about your detention." He said.

I gulped and walked up to his desk. "Tomorrow night, in here. Tell Dragneel and Potter." Snape said, as poisonously as Gray's potion looked. I nodded, turned, and left the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

Thankfully, it was the last class of the day, and we all rushed to dinner, where Natsu and Harry arrived late. Harry sat as far away from me as he could without separating from our group. Natsu simply sat down and started eating. I followed suit.

**It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's Superman! Actually it's a line break.**

On the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, I noticed a school barn owl sitting on a window ledge, pecking at the glass. I opened the window, and the bird hopped in, and sat on my arm. The letter it was holding was addressed to none other than Harry Potter. I sighed, and walked the rest of the way up to the Common Room. I told the Fat Lady the password (verbum transeat) and climbed in through the hole. Harry wasn't there. Whatever. I wasn't going to go chasing after him with his letter from whomever had arrived.

I brought the bird up, and I set it on Harry's bed. Just then, Harry came into the dorm.

"You've had an owl." I said stiffly, not looking directly at Harry, and pointed to the owl hopping around on the bed.

"Oh - right." Said Harry.

"And we've got our detentions tomorrow night, in Snape's dungeons. Tell Natsu, will you?" I said, and walked straight out of the room, leaving Harry there.

**Oh my goodness another line break!**

A week later, Harry and I were still avoiding each other, and a newspaper article about the tournament was published. On further inspection, I realized it was just about Harry.

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions and Natsu were mentioned briefly, their names misspelled, and Cedric not at all. There were all sorts of ridiculous things I know Harry never would have said, all about his parents, and how he supposedly still cries about them.

Even worse, it had mentioned how he spent a lot of time with Hermione, hinting that they were dating or something, saying she was really pretty (that, I won't deny). So naturally, all the lot that had been wearing the Support Cedric and Natsu badges kept quoting the article and making what they must have thought were clever quips about Hermione's looks or Harry crying into his pillow.

Then again, Harry wasn't trying to stop any of it. Maybe he was enjoying the attention after all. Anyway I better go tell him about Hagrid

**And that's a wrap! I know the last few chapters have kind of been fillers, but they are needed. Anyways, Layla do you want to tell them the poem now, or wait until Friday?**

**Layla: I will wait. I want it in my chapter. So Fairy's are next and I will start the first task.**


	9. the first task

Chapter 9

The Start of the First Task.

**As you may see I changed my name to The Living Layla. If you can not see it I don't really care. I am just saying so you don't think I am someone else. I don't know why I changed it but I felt like it so don't worry.**

**Natsu's POV.**

Sigh. This paper was worrying me. The girl asked me all about my past. I said nothing. She asked me about my father. All i said was that he abandoned me from a young age and that i found Fairy Tail when i was little. She asked if i had a date in mind for the Yule ball. That was about it. I did not mind. Then in the paper it said what i did with things i did not. It said that i was going to ask "That red head". Erza almost killed me about that. Then it said that I hate The Fairy Tail school because i have been there since i was little. What the freaking Hell? They gave me strange looks. She also said that I am a person that follows you-know-who because of the fact that i have a tattoo on my arm, and that Dumbledore should have never let us in because of this. Again, What the freaking Hell? I have no idea who that person is (not Dumbledore). Then Hermione told me that Death Eaters marks are black not red. I am pissed.

I have my detention today. I hope it is not sit and to nothing. If it was i would light things on fire just so i would not be bored. I got to Icicle Prick Sr. (Snape) room and sat down. Harry and Ron were there. Ron told me that the first task is dragons. Once i found that out i had a hard time looking scared. Harry on the other hand got to see all of them close up. He looked pale when he came back. He said that all of them breathed fire. I can not wait to see them. I wonder if one of them is Igneel. Lets get on with detention.

"Okay so you will all sit here and do homework. There is nothing else to do. The trophies were cleaned yesterday and the stuff in the forest turned out to be something else." Icicle prick sr. said. I sat there for a good five minutes before i started to go crazy. I was jumping out of my skin. I can not stay still. After half an hour of a two hour detention the door flew open and Mira was there.

"We need Dragneel." She said in her nice voice.

"Then wait the full two hours." He said as cold as ice.

"No we need him NOW" She said a little more aggressively.

"*sigh* I real hoped it did not have to come to his. Satan soul." Mira is in her normal sation soul. The standing wight hair, The pink outfit that makes it seem like she has nothing on. Her tail. I watched and started to leave when…

**HA HA HA. I know it is a mean place to have a line break but oh well.**

"Dragneel sit down." Snape yelled. I sat down. Mira started to slowly advance. "I don't believe you are strong. I just think it is for show. To make you look like a demon so you can get what you want." Mira put her hands together.

"Darkness." The place goes dark. I hear "Lumos" all around us. I start to walk out. Then outside of the room is all of the Fairies. Then in the back ii see Dumbledore. He starts to walk into the room.

"Okay Mira. realise the spell." She does and we hear "Agggh."

"D-dumbledore. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" the prick stutters.

"I am here to get everyone. It is saturday the first task starts in half an hour. How could you forget. I came to get the students. Mira just wanted to scare you." Mira transforms back to her self. after that we leave. Once we are on the grounds Lucy hugs and kisses me. I see a flash, Because of my enhanced senses i fall over with Lucy on top of me.

"Really you just had to push a flash in his face. Now he will be lucky if he has his sight back in time for him to start the task." Gray jokes. I jump up and pull Lucy with me. I start attacking Gray. Once Erza separates us there is another flash.

"Oh young love. In two forms. Who are you going to pick." The paper woman asks excitedly.

"The blond because if i ever was with the red she and the guy with blue hair would kill me." I say.

"That is right and don't you ever forget it." They both say. Once Erza lets me go I give Lucy one last hug.

I whisper in her ear "If this is Igneel then he will pull you out of the crowd and talk to both of us because you are my mate." She nods. I take my leave for the tent. I get ready there. I see that Hermione has come to see harry and that obnoxious woman is taking their picture. Then Dumbledore calls us together.

**A/N: From the… Oh you get it.**

I saw Bagman enter. "Harry! Good-oh!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home."

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here-time to fill you all in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag,"- he held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them- "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different-er-varieties, you see. And i have to tell you something else too… ah,yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

I glanced around and saw everyone nod once. Then once we could hear the lots of feet come passing by Bagman offered us the plush purple bag.

"ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. Fleur pulled out the Welsh green. Then to the other bobatanx? person. She pulled out another Welsh green. Then it was offered to Krum. He pulled out a Chinese Fireball. He offered it to the other durmstantons? He pulled out a Chinese Fireball. Cedric pulled out a Swedish short-snout. I pulled out a red dragon that they called the red fire king. Harry pulled out a Hungarian Horntail.

They all start to leave one by one cedric,Fleur, Krum, the other two that i forget the names for and me. Harry goes last. I got out there and looked at the dragon. It was about to spray me with flames when it stopped.

"Nastu Dragneel." The red Dragon said. Everyone looked confused. The could not understand it though. Lucy looked happy. The rest knew what was going on but could not understand the Dragon. "I will not fight you because.." I take a deep breath and run up to the dragon.

"IGNEEL." I shout. Everyone is looking confused about this. I give him a big hug. He dose not looked surprised. I look up and see Lucy smiling like she has a hanger in her mouth. Me and Igneel talk for a few minutes about random things. The guild, That i had to hide as a school, my friends and if I found my mate. Once i did Igneel looks around. Lucy looks scared.

"what is her name. I know who she is but what is her name." Igneel asks.

"My name is Lucy." She pipes up. People looked freaked out.

"Oh what a pretty name. I like your taste." Igneel looks so proud of his son.

"I will find you after. Do you mind if i take the egg." I ask i want to finish before the rest.

"Go ahead." he said. I run up and grab the egg. Once i am done i met up with The rest of the gang. I see harry go. He gets his fire bolt. He tries to get the egg. Then He and the Dragon fly to the castle. I can not see them even with my enhanced scenes. When Harry comes back there is not dragon. He grabs the egg. There is a big party when we get back to gryffindor tower. I go to bed early (with Lucy) to avoid questions. I opened the egg when we were in Lucy's room. Juvia is there and can understand the screaming. She said that people are going to take something important to me. If they take Lucy they are dead.

**I know this is a short chapter but I had a lot to do. School. Lots of stuff do.**

**Poem**

**I live in a world.**

**that was told**

**about the world**

**of the truth be told**

**about the hazards**

**of the wizards**

**that live in the world**

**of the truth be told.**

**This was for science. During the first turn. Luckily I did not have to hand it in.**


	10. The dragon

**Chapter 10**

**The Dragon**

**So we've been on hiatus for a week, because I (don't know about Layla) have been SWAMPED with homework, but I worked through it, and we're back to business!**

Harry POV

A few days ago I told Cedric about the dragons. It felt like the right thing to do. I was stressing out, because although I had come up with a plan to get past the dragon, I still couldn't do _Accio_. Natsu seemed to be absolutely fine, knowing what he would do, but he refused to tell me. According to him, if I couldn't even do the summoning spell, I wouldn't be able to do what he was going to do. What stupidity. He can't do it either. It was the morning of the first task and I had finally managed to get a dictionary to fly towards me, but that was nothing compared to what I would have to pull off in the pit. I went down to breakfast, where everyone but my friends were talking happily.

Hermione and Lucy were. fussing over Natsu, who looked nervous for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Ron was talking to them, but glanced up at me and immediately left. Erza didn't seem to be responsive to anything, just mumbling things, and Gray was trying to look concerned about the prospects of the day but I think everyone knew he didn't really care - what happened today didn't affect him, and Juvia was lost in some sort of fantasy world.

For the whole day leading up to the challenge, my stomach was in knots. Of course Snape had to make our detentions the day of the first task! Apparently Snape didn't have any hard work for us to do because he just told us to do homework. I didn't do homework, even though I had lots. Instead, I silently practised the summoning charm. After about half an hour Mira arrived, and a few words were exchanged (I didn't listen) before she turned into the demon with wings and a tail and everything. Then everything went dark, before Dumbledore arrived, and explained the task started in half an hour. Half and hour! All of a sudden all the anxiety I had been repressing jumped back up again and I almost vomited -thankfully I didn't.

We all walked to the grounds, where the first task was to take place, and Lucy and tackled Natsu in a hug, and there was a huge flash coming from the direction of a certain blonde woman in lime green robes, and Natsu fell over.

"Really, you had to push the flash in his face. Now he'll be lucky if he has his sight back in time for him to start the task!" Gray joked. Natsu jumped up, pulling Lucy back up with him, and ran to Gray to start beating him up (they really did do that a lot). Erza split them apart, and there was another blinding flash.

"Ah, young love love!" Rita Skeeter sighed. "In two forms. Which are you going to pick?"

Natsu seemed confused by the very nature of the question. "The blonde! If I ever said the red the guy with the blue hair would kill me." Natsu said matter-of-factly, pointing to Jellal.

"That's right and don't you ever forget it." Jellal and Erza said in unison.

Natsu pried Erza's hand away from his shoulder and hugged Lucy again. Just then, Hermione burst into the tent and tackled me with a hug, and we were immediately blinded. We turned to see Rita Skeeter with her poisonous smile. Before she could say anything, Dumbledore us all together (thank goodness).

I saw Bagman enter. "Harry! Good-oh!" said Bagman happily, looking around at me. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home."

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here-time to fill you all in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag,"- he held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them- "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different-er-varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah,yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

I glanced around and saw everyone nod once. Then once we could hear the lots of feet come passing by Bagman offered us the plush purple bag.

"ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. Fleur pulled out the Welsh green. Then to the other Beauxbatons person. She pulled out another Welsh green. Then it was offered to Krum. He pulled out a Chinese Fireball. He offered it to the other Durmstrang, and he pulled out a Chinese Fireball. Cedric pulled out a Swedish short-snout. Natsu pulled out a red dragon that they called the Red Fire King. I pulled out a Hungarian Horntail - the worst of the bunch, except maybe Natsu's.

They all start to leave one by one cedric,Fleur, Krum, the other two that i forget the names of, and Natsu. Through the whole thing, I could hear Mr Bagman's commentary. "Ooh, narrow miss, there, very narrow…" "He's taking risks, he is!" "Oh, that wasn't wise!" Oh, Nearly, she almost had it!" "Very clever, this one is!" and finally, during Natsu's turn, Bagman seemed confused by everything he did. "What did he say? Igneel? What's he doing now? By gods name, I think he's _talking_ to the dragon!" "Dear lord, he's taken a student out of the stands! Someone get ahold of that thing, stat! Oh, wait, someone _else _appeared!" It went on and on, until finally, Mr Bagman announced that Natsu had retrieved the egg, and the whistle blew. I shakily got to my feet, and walked through the curtain to meet the roar of the crowd.

At the other end of the enclosure stood the huge, black and thorny Hungarian Horntail. She stood, crouched over her eggs, wings furled, and thrashing her spiny tail. It didn't matter what I did, it just mattered that I got my Firebolt. I raised my wand, concentrating, focussing my mind on my only chance…

"Accio Firebolt!" I shouted, and waited, every fibre hoping, praying… if it hadn't worked… if it wasn't coming… I was looking all around myself, trying to see anything through the shimmering, transparent barrier, that made the faces of the people in the stands swim a bit…

And then i heard it, speeding through the air towards me, I turned and saw the Firebolt hurtling towards me. I caught it, and Bagman started shouting something, but that wasn't important. I swung my leg over the broom, and kicked off into the air.

I zoomed into the air, and when I looked down again, the Horntail was just the size of a dog. I realized that I hadn't just left the ground behind, but my fear, too. This was just another quidditch match, except the other team was the Horntail. I dived, and the dragon's head followed me, and I anticipated its next move, and pulled up just in time to avoid getting scorched. Unfortunately, the tail came around and grazed my shoulder. It wasn't deep, but I could feel it stinging.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Yelled Bagman, as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr Krum?"

Slowly circled higher, and the Horntail's head followed. Nice, if I could get it dizzy enough, I would have a shot at the egg. I slowly worked my way higher, until the dragon's neck was at its fullest extent.

"Come on," I hissed, swerving above her, "come on, come and get me, up you get, now…"

And then she reared, spreading her huge leathery black wings, as wide as a small airplane, and I dived. Before she knew what I was doing, I streaked past the dragon, with my arms outstretched, and grabbed the golden egg. I put on a huge burst of speed, and got away from the Horntail as fast as I could.

The people in the stands were cheering, Mr Bagman was yelling something, but that didn't matter. I had done it! I saw Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying over, their smiles obvious even at a distance.

**A/N: you know the drill**

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor Mcgonagall, which from her was a huge praise. I noticed she was pointing at my shoulder. "You'll want to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score… over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already…"

"Yeh did it, Harry!" Hagrid said hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, yeh know Charlie said that was the wors'-"

"Thanks, Hagrid," I said loudly, so Hagrid wouldn't give away that he'd shown me the dragons beforehand.

Professor Moody looked very pleased, too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket.

"Nice and easy does the trick Potter." He growled.

'Right then, Potter, the first-aid tent, please…" Said Professor Mcgonagall.

I walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" She said, in a disgusted tone, pulling me inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; I could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined my shoulder, talking furiously all the while. "Last year Dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring to the school next? You're very lucky… this is quite shallow… it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…" She cleaned the cut with a dab of purple liquid which smoked and sting, but then poked my shoulder with her wand, and I felt it heal instantaneously.

She bustles out of the tent and I heard her go next door and say "how does it feel now, Diggory?"

I didn't want to sit still; I was still too full of adrenaline. I got to my feet, wanting I see what was going on outside, but before I'd reached the mouth of the tent, a small crowd of people came inside - Hermione, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Mira and finally, Ron.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione squeaked.

"Not as brilliant as me!" Natsu joked.

"You were amazing, you really were!" Lucy said, elbowing Natsu playfully.

Erza, Gray, and Jellal all nodded in approval. "You were great!" Mira exclaimed.

I looked at Ron, who was very white, staring at me as I was a ghost.

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "Whoever put your name in that Goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!

I was as though the last few weeks had never happened - as though I was meeting Ron for the first time, right after becoming a champion.

"Caught on, have you?" I said coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between us, looking back and forth. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. I knew he was about to apologize, but suddenly, I didn't need to hear it.

"It's OK," I said, before Ron got the words out. "Forget it."

"No," Said Ron, "I shouldn't've-"

"_Forget it_." I cut him off.

Ron grinned nervously at me, and I grinned back. Hermione burst into tears, and from the corner of my eye, I saw my other friends with small smiles on their faces, even Jellal.

"There's nothing to cry about!" I told her, bewildered.

"You two are so _stupid!_" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, then before either of us could react, she gave Ron and I a hug each, and dashed away, howling.

"Barking," Said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…"

I picked up my Firebolt and exited the tent with everyone, more elated than I would have thought possible an hour ago. All my friends (except Natsu, he'd only seen me go) were talking at a mile a minute, telling me what each of the champions did.

Ron, who had been chattering the whole time, drew a breath as we got to see the edge of the enclosure. Now the Horntail he been taken away, I could see where the five judges were sitting - right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one." Ron explained, and I looked up to see Madame Maxime raise her wand into the air. What looked like a long, silver ribbon shot out of it, and twisted itself into a large number eight. "Not bad!" Ron exclaimed, as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder." Mr Crouch was next. He shot a nine into the air. "Nice!" Commented. Dumbledore, a nine. Ludo Bagman-ten!

"Ten?" I asked in disbelief. "But... I got hurt... What's he playing at?"

"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.

Now it was Karkaroff's turn. He paused for a moment, and then shot a number into the air - a four.

"_What?"_ Ron yelled furiously. "_Four?_ You lousy biased scumbag, you give Krum a _ten!_"

But I didn't care. I wouldn't have cared if I had been given a zero; Ron's indignation on my behalf was worth a hundred points to me. We all turned around, and left the enclosure, when I saw Charlie Weasley running up to me. "You're tied for first place, Harry! You and Krum!" Said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet us as we set off back towards the school. "Listen, I've to run, I've got to go and send mum and owl, I swore I'd tell what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you and Natsu you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the champion's tent."

The others said they would wait, so Natsu and I re-entered the tent, which looked quite different now; friendly and welcoming. I thought back to how I felt while dodging the Horntail, and the wait before I'd walked out to face it... There was no comparison, the wait was far worse.

The other champions all came in together.

"Well done, all of you!" Said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent, as pleased as though he'd just faced a dragon himself. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... See the hinges there? You need to solve to clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Natsu and I left the tent, and rejoined the others. Ron and I started to walk slowly back around the lake and forest, talking hard; I wanted to know every detail of what the other champions had done. The others all went back the the castle the fast way. As we rounded a small clump of trees, A witch leapt out from behind us.

It was Rita Skeeter. Her acid-green Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended in perfectly with her robes.

"Congratulations, Harry!" She beamed at me. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel _now_ about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," I said savagely. "Goodbye."

And I set off the the castle with Ron.

**HOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA! LLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE BBBBBRRRRREEEEAAAAAAKKKKK!**

That evening, after Hermione, Ron, and I delivered a letter to Sirius, we entered the Gryffindor common room and it exploded with cheers and yells. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Dr Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, WeStart Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks, and Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some amazing drawings of me zooming around the Horntail's head on my Firebolt, and of Natsu running towards his dragon, a huge smile on his face.

I helped myself to food, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neville bite into a custard cream and immediately turned into a large canary.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up one of the golden eggs, which both of Natsu and I had left on the table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, Harry, let's see just what's inside it!"

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

Lee passed me the egg, and I dug my fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it, and prised it open.

It was hollow and completely empty - but the moment I opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Gray yelled, slamming his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" Erza asked, bewildered, staring at the egg after I had shut it again.

"Sounded like a banshee…" Seamus suggested. "Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It sounded like someone being tortured!" Said Neville, who had moulted all the feathers. "Maybe it has something to do with the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Don't be a prat, Neville." Fred spoke up. "It was obviously Percy singing…"

"Maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry." George suggested.

Everyone all laughed, and went back to the party. It was near one in the morning when we finally dragged our feet upstairs and went to sleep. I put my tiny model of the Hungarian Horntail on the table where it yawned, curled up and closed its eyes. _Really, _I thought, as I pulled the hangings on my four-poster closed, _Hagrid has a point… they're all right, really, dragons…_

**Yay for Harry and Natsu! If you're wondering, even though Natsu didn't injure himself, and probably took the least amount of time, he would have probably docked marks because he could have taken waaaay less time. Seriously, he could have done it in about thirty seconds. So I (I don't know about Layla) think he would be **_**right**_ **behind Harry and Krum. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Please!**

**Lindsay out!**


	11. Yule ball

**Chapter 11**

**Yule Ball**

"**I have nothing cute to say. Oh puppy's that's cute." "I like pie that doesn't mean i want to date pie."-Gimore girls**

**Juvia's POV**

So my Gray-sama (he has insisted I call him Gray), is now congratulating Natsu. Once I saw Natsu and Lucy leave and head up to my room, I follow them just to make sure that they don't have fun on my bed. I walk in when Natsu is opening his egg. I hear the most beautiful voice singing something when Natsu closes it quickly. "It is mermaids" I hear my voice before I can stop it, "They are going to take something from you. Your next task is getting through Mermaids. You will have to get to their underwater city and get what they took from you. Don't tell Harry! He has to figure it out on his grasps Lucy toward him.

"Why not? Harry told Cedric about the dragons..." Lucy asked.

I shrugged. "It's against the rules. You heard the headmaster!"

"as long as they don't take Lucy I will be fine, and I'm sure Harry can figure it out by himself." Natsu kisses the side of her head and leaves. I go with him. Once i get down there i see Gray. He is talking to Hermione. I don't get mad at him talking to other girls. I also know that Hermione has a small crush on Ron. Sadly Mira beat that out of her. That was not fun to be around, Hermione caved like a little girl. So i walk up to them and see that they are talking about classes.

"Hey, Gray-sa… oops sorry. Gray." I almost called him my old name for him.

"Hey, Juvia what do you think of Professor Binns? Hermione says that he is a smart man, or ghost, and is a good teacher and that me and Natsu should stop falling asleep in class." Gray scoffed after.

"Juvia thinks that he is _very_ boring. Juvia has almost fallen asleep in his class too." I say. I talk in third person because I don't want to give personal feelings out to much. Hermione Humphs and stomps away.

"come Juvia" Gray grabs my hand and pulls me out of the common room and up to my room. He pulls me on the bed. We stay there all night. Gray is very loving.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Live in the world of mangos and live in the world of apples~~~~~~~~~~**

**The start of Winter break. **

I walk into the Great hall and see a old vinyl player. The boys are instructed to sit on one side and the girls on the other. I see Natsu not wanting to break away and Gray is holding on to me harder too. Gray gives me a hard and passionate kiss that tells me he loves me and goes to his side. Lucy, Erza, Mira and I go and sit down beside each other. Mcgonagall walks into the hall. She starts talking about the Yule Ball. It is a dance. After she finishes the explanation me and Gray stop paying attention and we are having a conversation in our eyes.

"Mr. Fullbuster" I hear someone and I jump at the sound. "you are going to help me demonstrate dancing." Gray looks so scared. Who wouldn't? The only time he has ever danced was with Cancer when we battleing the spirits. **(A/N: I am changing some things. The spirits can change into their other side.)** Suddenly there is a man with a afro, and crab claws.

"Cancer!" Lucy calls. Oh that is the other form. The one Gray faught. Yay! He is going to dance. "Go back."

"No. I have to release his dancing spirit" Cancer said. Lucy sighs. I look around, Everyone from Fairy Tail is looking like nothing is wrong and this happens on a regular basis. The rest look scared. I don't know what happens next but Gray is up and Dancing. He Grabs Mcgonagall. They dance to the waltz. I stare at him and all I want to do is kill her and Gray. He chose her not me. HOW COULD HE! I walk out. I run to the lake. I jump, not not caring if anyone saw me. I stay hidden. All I do is sit and think of my relationship with Gray.

Walking back to the school I see Gray standing at the entrance. I walk faster. "I remember A time when you would not ignore me." He said in a sexy voice.

"Juvia knows. Do you remember anything?" I ask scared.

"Yep. I wish I could control my body when I do that. Cancer makes it so I can not. All I can do is dance! Please don't hate me." I stare at him, he look so sad that he might lose me.

"Fine." I relent, "Let's go in it is cold." We walk up the moving stairs. OMG do I ever hate them, I have been on them when they move. It makes a person feel horrible. Once we get to the portrait I see Mira.

"Oh, thank God. I could not be called a matchmaker if my second prised couple was broken up." I think of what she said.

"Juvia wants to know who is your prised couple is. Erza and Jellal or Natsu and Lucy." I ask.

"NaLu of course" I understand Gray is scratching his head. Mira and I laugh.

**The week before the Dance.**

I sigh, Okay, Mira was asked by a ravenclaw kid after talking to Laxus and explaining the situation. We were there and Laxus yelled at Mira. He was so mad, but she calmed him down. He agreed as long as she did not kiss the other boy or give him something. Just dance with him. Jellal asked Erza the night when Gray danced with Mcgonagall. Natsu has not asked Lucy and Gray has not asked me. Hermione is going with Krum, Ron and Harry have not got a date. They are apparently asking someone today. We are now in the Great hall For Lunch. I sigh again.

Lucy and I leave, we get to out of the hall when two guys come up to us. I see that they are slytherin. "What do you want" Lucy asks. The one guy has white blonde hair the other has brown hair in a bowl cut.

"Would you girl give us the pleasure of going to the dance with us?" The Guys smirk while asking. They are mentally undressing us. I can tell by the look in there eyes.

"No sorry." I say. They grab our arms.

"you don't understand we were asking but you will go to the dance with us!" The guy with white hair asks. I turn and see harry. I am about to use my magic so we need Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira.

"HARRY." He turns and growls. "Can you get all of the people from Juvia's school!" I yell at him.

"but…" he starts.

"We are strong on our own just get them!." He runs off at my words.

"Think you are strong eh. We will see about that." I grab my wand and Lucy goes for her wip. We turn and nod. We pull them out. "you can not use magic here. That whip looks magical. Your wand only works in classes." He twists our arms. we grunt, but we have been through worse. Lucy cracks her whip and it comes out of the holding. Loke apears too.

"need help, love?" He asks. Lucy nods.

"Don't call her love though. Her boyfriend will not like that." I whip my head around and see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I can not believe it! FINALLY." Loke yells happily.

"nine on two is not fair so. Boy's." 10 guys come out from behind corners. The finally let us go. "I love that we are going to win. The two that fight with themselves, Three people that can not use magic, Potter, Weazlebee and a mudblood. I don't know about this guy." he said about us. We all mutter something different. Natsu: fire dragon Iron fist. Gray: Ice make cage. Mira: satan soul. Erza: ex-quip. Lucy: open gate of the virgin virgo. Me: water slicer. Jellal: Heavenly Comet. We go into to battle in in minutes we win with lots of energy left.

"Lucy send your spirit back. and pull out the memory altering one." A girl with a long braid in fire red. And in a blue dress.

"Yes Ms. Lucy?" She asks.

"can you change these people's memories so they think that we used wands?" She asks. She starts to change peoples memories.

"W-what was that magic." Hermione said. Oh crap.

"Memoria can you change the three behind us too. Just to make us seem like we had wands." Lucy wispers.

"Yes Ms. Lucy." THe girl walks toward them.

"It is ok. She is nice, she healed those nine so they did not have as much time in the hospital wing." The stay calm. Memoria takes their memories. "We all had different type of magics. Erza can only use a fight type. Natsu Fire, Gray Ice, Juvia water, Jellal a body type, Mira has a magic like Erza but collects Demons to get better magic power, and I bind people to me, but only if they want. I make the my friends first." Hermiones face just drops.

"You have slaves." She almost yells. Lucy looks so hurt.

"NO! Never. Loke, Virgo and Memoria are all of my friends. I would never enslave them. NEVER." Lucy yelled. She looked close to tears.

"That is true" Loke said, "we all love her. There are other people that do what she does but they don't let us do what we want. Lucy and her friend are the only ones that treat us fairly." Loke defends her.

"We should go. Harry and this idiot want to ask people soon." Hermione said. Ron looks offended, Harry is holding his laughter in.

"See you in the common room tonight to talk about your… adventures." Erza said, not wanting to be creepy. Once they leave we disuse go somewhere to talk. We eventually chose the Forbidden forest. Once we get there Gray and Natsu get down to business.

"What did those bastards want." Gray asks.

"They asked us to the dance. If they where a bit nicer we may have gone with them." I say to get a rise out of them. Gray and Natsu growl.

"Why?!" They ask with grited teeth.

"because we want to go with someone and you guys have not asked us yet." Lucy said matter of factly. They look at each other sheepishly.

"we thought that with you being our girlfriends it was implied." Natsu said.

"That is true but all girls want to be asked. So we said we would be asked." Lucy said angrily at Natsu.

"Okay Lucy will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Natsu asked. Lucy scoffs away giggling. Natsu looks so sad.

"Yes, of course. You look so cute when you are sad." Lucy jumps at Natsu kissing him hard. I feel a smile come on to my face as they make up. Mira is squealing. When they pull away Lucy is beet red.

"Juvia would you go to the ball with me?" Gray asks looking sad and scared, he pulls out a little tear drop that is made of ice. I start to cry, the sky clouds up and starts to rain. I hear three voice talking about the sudden shower. I look over and see something moving.

"I-Juvia is not sad. I-She is just happy and wants to be with my-her Gray. I-Juvia would Love to go with you." I pull him into a hug. Once we pull apart he stares at me with astonishment on his face.

"Y-you spoke in first person." He said astonished. Oh no. I release my feelings.

"N-no J-Juvia did n-not." I stuttered. HE looks at me with disbelief.

"Yes you did. I know what i herd. You tried to cover it up." I look at him.

"Juvia would like to tell Gray first. Would Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Mira and the three under the cloke Leave so juvia and Gray can talk?" I ask scared. Three people come out from behind the cloak. Harry Hermione, and Ron. Of corse.

"How did you know we were there?" Harry asks.

"I heard you when the rain started. Why where you following us?" I say back With sas.

"We wanted to know what you were up to. You guys are so secretive and hidden. We wonder what you guys do." Hermione says. "we have never heard of your school. I did some research and could never find anything on your school. Please tell us what is going on." she asked.

" sorry we are just transfers from a school in japan. Can you please stop stalking us." Jellal asks.

"Yes we can. Sorry we just wanted to make sure that you are not doing anything bad. We will go." We nod. Everyone but me and Gray leave (Ron and Harry rolling their eyes and saying 'we told you so' and all the rest of it).

"why did you say that you didn't speak in first person?" He asks.

" I am scared. Why i switched to third person was because of someone breaking my heart because of the rain. Whenever it rains I have to speak in third. Now that i have found my heart again i can speak in First. I will go back and forth for a few months." I say.

"wow! You'll start speaking in first. I can't believe it." HE pulls me in for a bone crushing hug. I love him so much.

"I love you." I say in a whisper.

"I love you too." He said. Once he lets me go we get up and go back to the common room. We get there and see Ron and Harry sad.

'What happened" I ask. Ron and Harry look at me.

"I asked Cho. She is going with Cedric. Ron asked Fleur and she just looked at him weird" Harry said.

"Oh I am so sorry." I say. I think for a minute, "Mira said that there is a girl that likes you and her twin sister is in Gryffindor. Patel, or was it Pavarti? Anyway the girl in ravenclaw is Padma Patil." He looks for a second.

"Does she have a date?" Ron asks.

"Nope. They are hoping for Harry. They know that only one of them can go with him." I say. Just then Parvati comes down. She walks out of the common room. "Go get them." I say. Ron and Harry run after her. "Goodnight. I need some sleep. don't even think about it. Ask Gray." I say walking up the stairs. I can already see them asking Gray about me saying I.

**~~~~~~~~~Live the life of love and MANGOS. Line brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The day of the Yule Ball.**

Lucy store dresses for us in the spirit world just in case we would have a dance and let me tell you she is the best. I am in a royal blue mermaid dress with a slit down one side to show of my fairy tail mark. It has beading all around the top to make a Fairy Tail symbol. It is so cute. Cancer came and did my hair so it is in curles all down my sides. Aquarius did my make up, I have a bit of blush and a light pink lip colour on. I also have a royal blue smokey eyeshadow, with mascara. I have a simple chain necklace with a sapphire tear drop and matching earrings.

Lucy had a pink ball gown. The top has jewels that dangle down and a tulle skirt. she had a pair of elbow length pink gloves. The gloves are see through, so you can see her Fairy Tail symbol. Lucy hair was in a ponytail with some curled hair down the side of her face. She has light pink eyeshadow, with mascara and eyeliner and a magenta lipstick. She has a silver chain with a key on it. She has key earrings and a bracelet with quartz.

Erza had a scarlet red mermaid dress that ties around the neck. It has a slit down the right side. Her hair is up in a ponytail that is curled. Her makeup has her lips red, has a red smokey like eye shadow, mascara, and black eye liner. She has a simple chain with a ruby on it with little diamonds around it and a matching set of earrings.

Mira has a silver ball gown on. It has wight beads all along the top with a silver sash along the middle with beading down to hold it up. The rest is just a silver dress. There is silver eye glitter with black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. She has a simple silver chain with a heart on it, and has heart studs on.

Once we are done getting ready we walk down the stairs and see the boys. Natsu has a white shirt like his black one to show his mark off. His scarf is there and it looks like he has brushed his hair. He has his black dress pants on. Gray has a black jacket and black pants. His white shirt has been thrown across the room already. Jellal has a full tux on. It looks like his outfit has been planned by Erza. There is a guy that brown hair and a tux with tails. Gray looks me up and down.

Once i get to him he pulls me to hima gives me a kiss. Once we pull away he whispers "You look beautiful. That dress is amazing." I look at him and see the truth in the eyes.

"keep your shirt on but don't take your pants off for once. If you do I herd Erza talking about kicking your ass." I say. He gulps. Once everyone is ready we leave. Gray, Erza, Jellal and I go into the hall. The champions come in and natsu and Lucy look so beautiful together. We dance and have a fun time. Gray and natsu get into a fight because Natsu was just about to eat the fire on the candles. Gray also striped his pants at one point. He was just about to go to Erza to talk to her when he realized that he only had his boxers on and his jacket.

Then just before people started leaving one person asked "what is with those tattoos." Everyone stops talking. We don't say a thing. Dumbledore comes in and says that there is a hour left of the dance. in the last hour Loke comes and dances with Aries and Lucy. Once the dance is done at about Midnight We go back to the dorm. Natsu sleeps in Lucy's bed again. I wake up the next morning happy that it is Christmas.

**Sorry this was so late I hate homework. I had too much and I can not wait for spring break. I get to go to arizona! See you next week.**


	12. Fun, Fluff, and Fuzzies

**Chapter 12**

**Fun, Fluff, and Fuzzies**

**Ginny's POV**

**Happy Friday! I have nothing to say.**

**Ginny POV**

Light streamed into my eyes as I slowly opened them. It was about nine in the morning, the day after Christmas, and not to mention the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball was amazing! I went with Neville, but in the few days leading up to the event I kind of regretted agreeing to go, because Harry was getting kind of desperate to get a date and maybe he would have asked me! Yes, it's true, I never stopped liking him. As I got to know Harry, I got more comfortable around him, and now I think we're kind of friends. Hopefully.

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to the common room where all my older friends were sitting on the ground, chatting (minus Natsu, Gray, and Ron). I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was up with the new kids. They all had the same tattoo _somewhere_ on them. Hermione agreed with me, but Ron and Harry either didn't care or honestly didn't think there was anything up. The other day Hermione (along with Harry and Ron) confronted them about it and they said they were from some school in Japan. Hermione didn't really believe them. To be honest, the whole matter was starting to bore me a bit.

"Hey guys!" I announced as I walked down the last couple of steps.

"Oh, hello, Ginny!" Hermione greeted me, looking up. "Come join us!" She motioned me to sit beside her. I grinned, and did as she offered.

"So, the three idiots, sorry, sleepyheads aren't up yet?" I asked in mock politeness.

Lucy smiled. "If Ron's sleeping patterns are anything like Gray and Natsu's, they'll be out till noon."

"Those three are more similar than I thought!" Harry said.

"Gray and Natsu are kind of like brothers. They fight all the time, but when one is in trouble, the other watches out for him." Erza stated.

"And you're the like the older sister that knocks sense into them when they're being stupid." Hermione guessed.

We laughed, and even Jellal cracked a smile.

"Gray is always there to protect his friends when they are in need, especially Juvia-sorry-I." Juvia remarked in her usual 3rd person manner. Once again, that girl had managed to turn a fun, easygoing atmosphere into an awkward silence.

I cleared my throat, which only made it worse. "Sooo..." I attempted to break the dead air. "What's going on today?"

"Nothing, really." Lucy said absentmindedly, looking at her nails.

Suddenly there was a huge noise from a few floors up, making us all jump.

"I bet that was Natsu or Gray." Hermione said.

"Probably just Natsu." Erza commented. "Or Natsu fighting Gray." She stood up and walked over to the stairs up to the boys' dormitories.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going up to see what's going on." Erza answered simply. "And if they're from fighting, I'll split 'em up." And with that she walked up.

We sat in silence, listening to the muffled yells, and explosions. Finally, the sounds settled down, and about a minute later, Erza, Natsu and Gray came downstairs with sour expressions, Erza holding onto the boys' ears.

"_Someone_ was breathing fire in his sleep." Gray said in an accusatory tone.

"And _someone_ woke him up." Natsu accused back.

"Wait, wait wait. You were breathing fire?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"I-um-well-" Natsu started out, before wilting under Lucy's glare. "-may have sneaked a fire whiskey at the ball" By the time he had finished, Natsu was positively whispering.

"You had a FIRE WHISKEY?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Um... Yeah..." Natsu stuttered, probably regretting saying he had had the drink.

"That's illegal." She spat.

"Hermione, calm down! It's fine! I don't think it's that strong, it just burns your throat, apparently." Harry said, in a panicked tone.

Lucy, who had had her head in her hands in a disappointed way, stood up, walked over to Natsu, and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?!" Natsu asked, holding his cheek, which was red in the shape of Lucy's hand.

"You're not at our school. You can't drink fire whiskey." She answered.

"Wait, you're allowed to drink fire whiskey at your school?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't have the same effects on Natsu, so he's allowed to drink it. As you may have guessed, it makes him breathe fire." Erza explained.

"I forgot to ask, is Ron still asleep?" Hermione asked.

"I swear, that guy can sleep through an avalanche. Last I checked, he's snoring louder than an elephant." Gray said in a flat tone.

I stifled a laugh, knowing it wasn't an exaggeration.

"Anyways, you think there's still food from breakfast?" I blurted out.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Jellal spoke nonchalantly. "Probably. It's not like anyone went to sleep at a decent time."

"Thank goodness, because I am _hungry!_" Said a male voice from behind us. I turned around to see Ron at the foot of the stairs, yawning as he said it.

"You always come in at the important parts, don't you?" Natsu said jokingly.

"You got that right." Ron answered.

**MY CABBAGES! I mean... A LINE BREAK!**

After breakfast we decided to go back to the common room, and get cracking on the homework we'd neglected over the first week of break, the whole time Ron and Hermione were really stiff and formal to each other. I wonder if they had a fight?

Everyone seemed kind of flat now that Christmas was over, that is, except Harry. He was starting to get stressed out again about the tournament.

Every time he went up to his dormitory on Boxing Day I heard a faint wailing sound. I guessed that was the golden egg. I hoped he hadn't forgotten the hint Cedric have him after the ball, whatever it was supposed to mean.

After a nice, easygoing, lazy Sunday, we (all my friends in my year had gone home for the holidays) all went down to dinner, which was also really quiet, except for at the end.

Dessert tonight was cake. **(A/N: you know what's going to happen) **There was one piece left. We were all laughing, and talking, Erza reaching forward to take the cake.

Suddenly, Ron reached forward, apparently not noticing Erza, and grabbed the piece. He put it on his plate, stabbed it with his fork, and was about to put a bite in his mouth when he noticed Erza.

She still had not moved from her position, bent over the table, but slightly shaking now. Erza slowly, mechanically, stood straight up, and looked at Ron with a death glare.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Lucy scrambled away from Erza as fast as they could - I guess someone had taken the last piece of cake before.

"You took the last piece of cake." She said, in the mist threatening way possible.

Ron gulped, and winced back for a blow (he had seen what she did to Natsu and Gray) that never came.

Erza was trapped in a sphere of water, unable to do anything but float and hold her breath. After a minute, she passed out, and the water immediately lost its shape, and travelled to the entrance of the Great Hall, faster than our heads could turn, to where Juvia was standing, with her wand outstretched.

She smiled placidly, and said "I've seen how Erza can get when someone takes the cake."

"I have a feeling I don't even want to know." Hermione guessed.

Everyone (that was still conscious) except Harry, Hermione, Ron and I nodded vigorously.

Somehow no one else in the hall seemed to have noticed this little episode that it just happened.

I looked up at the head table, where hazel eyes met with Dumbledore's bright blue ones, and he winked.

**Yay! A nice, fluffy break from plot development! I am so excited and stressed because on Monday and Tuesday I am performing in a play called **_**I, Claudia**_**, and I am one of the Claudias! Wish me luck! :)**


	13. Research

**Chapter 13**

**Research**

**Time skip to the second week of February.**

**Lucy's POV**

So we are sitting in the common room, Harry had just come back from the prefects bathroom with the egg. Harry told us the message that the egg hid.

"We know. Juvia took into the lake when she went for her swim. We did not know it was gone until she came back and told us." Natsu said. I looked at him, I can not believe that he is smarter than he acted. He still acts like a idiot but he is my idiot.

"Okay? That's weird. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. Erza came down then.

"Because this is a contest where it is all about you. So we did not want to spoil it. Plus I told him not to. Freed also almost kicked my butt for letting you tell us about the dragons." Erza said. She looked freaked. "Freed threatened to c-come with L-laxus, Bix and Ever. They would be easy except the fact that he wanted to put stuff all around so we would be trapped."

I shuddered. "That would be bad." I simply state because I did not trust my voice. We would have to beat them again. Just so they don't annoy us.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked. I shivered.

"They uh are the discipline people at our school. They hate it when things are out of order." Juvia covers. We hear a banging on the common room door. We walk to it. Everyone that has wands has them out.

"Let me in" a raspy voice asks. It was a female voice but creepy. Oh it is Mira.

"Wands away." I say and walk to the door. I open it and Mira is there satan soul. "Yes Mira, Laxus was going to come with Freed and try to keep us in line because we broke rules. They are still talking about it. Calm down." Mira looks at me. then transforms back.

"Oh,when?" She asks.

"I said to come when the final task is here." Erza said. We look at here. Shit they are coming. crap crap crap.

"That sucks. Tell tell them that they can't do magic or else we are screwed." I say.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"They are more powerful than us and like to beat us up when they need to." I say. Loke appears.

"L-lucy did you say the THUNDER TRIBE is coming." He said.

"Yep." I say. "Erza talked to Freed. Why, I don't get but she did they are coming to pick us up on the last day of the tournament."

"What is so scary about these people?" Ron asks.

"They, uh, beat up most of the people in our school and uh threatened the town that our school was near. They redeemed themselves but they can be scary. Titana can beat ever," they were confused about the names. "Ever is the girl in the team, Bix is that guy in a mask, Freed is the ones that talk about rules, and Laxus is who _Mira loves_" I finished in a sing song voice.

"I do not love him" Mira said all definite.

"The matchmaker can not admit it. I am so shocked. Harry, Ron and Hermione when they come tell me if she loves him." I say they nod.

"So to continue Titana can bet ever, Celestial (me) can beat Bix, Dragon (Natsu) can beat Laxus with the help of the Iron Dragon, and the Daemon (Mira) can beat Freed." Hermione's mouth opens, "you can figure the names out for yourself." She closes her mouth, looking miffed.

"Why will you not tell me!? You don't tell us anything!" Hermione yelled and ran up to the dorms. We all looked shocked.

"I was expecting that. When we come back next year she will be in for a surprise." Jellal said looking worried.

"Why is that?" Ron asked worried about our tattoos and why we don't say anything.

"Because Mira and Juvia are not coming back. they each have some responsibilities. Mira looks after her sister and brother. Juvia has to talk to someone. So we are bringing some of our other friends. Levy and Gajeel. I have a feeling that Levy will be in Ravenclaw and Gajeel in gryffindor." Erza said. Ron looked intrigued and Harry looked surprised.

"intresting. Do the rest of your guy's family worry about you." Harry asked. We all tensed up. They noticed. "What is wrong? We are all friends." I stare at Natsu and Loke. Loke runs and jumps out of the window to get away.

"How the bloody hell can he do that?" Ron asked. Juvia grabs Gray when Ron and Harry are not looking to turn him and herself into water. They disappear into the school.

"Where did Juvia and Gray go?" There is a sudden crash of thunder, "And why is it suddenly raining." Harry wonders.

"Poor Juvia, I hope Gray can take care of her." Mira said flying out the window.

"Why does Juvia need to be take care of? Where did they go?" Ron asks. I stare at Natsu about to cry, I can see Erza and Jellal about to burst.

"R-Ron can y-you and H-harry leave u-us." I stutter. Natsu grabs me and runs. I don't know what happens to Jellal and Erza. We end up in the library. I sit down in one of the chairs and cry. Natsu pulled me into his arms, I cry into his chest. His shirt was becoming wet with my tears, His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me into his chest. He was stroking my hair. I feel so complete and comfortable in his arms.

"I love you Natsu." I say.

"Love you too Luce." HE said in the best tonei could ever want from him.

"Do you need to get some research done for the next task. Especially since it is in the next week?" I say he looks at me with a questioning face.

"Your mind is a interesting thing. So yes." We start to do recherche for the next week. We are in here every chance we get. By the end of the week Harry, Hermione, Ron, Erza and Jellal joined us.

**LA LA LA LA WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. line break.**

_**A night before the second task.**_

"'I can't find anything" Natsu calls. It is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Natsu and I here. We were the only ones in the library now. We where looking for something so Natsu and harry can stay underwater for a long time. "Someone is coming." Natsu said jumping up.

"Thank you for announcing me Mr. Dragneel." Mcgonagall calls.

"Sorry professor." Natsu sulks.

"I need Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, and Miss Heartfilia." She says, Natsu growls, "She will be back Mr. Dragneel." I lean down and kiss him.

"I will. You will always see me again." I whisper. I walk out with hermione and ron. When we get to McGonagall office she sits behind her desk.

"you guys will be part of the next task. You will be the treasure." I shake. "Ron, Potter will rescue you, Mr Krum will rescue Hermione and Dragneel will rescue Lucy." Ron and Hermione nod their heads. I shake more.

"No No No, Natsu will kill you i promise you that, He has lost me to much." I yell. Mcgonagall looks surprised.

"He can get you back though." She said.

"I know but still, He can not stand me being gone." Loke apears.

'You could be visiting me and my sisters." Loke explains.

"I-I guess, When do I need to be there." I ask.

"We will be putting you under tonight." mcgonagall says. That could be a problem.

"Can you do me an hour before the task and someone that will not be there has to put me under or Natsu will freak out." I say.

"That will work. Granger, Weasley, come with me." They leave.

"I will "be" in the celestial world tomorrow. Tell the rest of the spirits that I was not attacked."

"Okay princess." Loke leaves. I head to the dorm because as soon as i left Natsu would have gone to bed. once i get there i slip into bed and fall asleep.

_**The next morning,**_

Me and Natsu have been up for an hour and have eaten. all of my friends know what is happening. "Natsu I have to go to the spirit world for a few hours. Ii will be back in time to see you okay? I will not be there until after you dive. okay, But i will be there." Natsu looks so hurt.

"Okay Luce. Be there when i win." He said cheerfully. I leave and go to where i meet the guy. All i remember after that is black.

**Natsu's POV.**

Once Luce left i was so sad. All of us left the table at breakfast and are on our way to the lake. Once we get there i change into a pair of red flaming swim trunks. I stand on the platform not knowing what is going to happen. Dumbledore starts talking and i ignore him wondering where Luce is. I see all the champions jumping into the lake. I turn and see Erza.

'Take this and go. NOW!" Erza yells. I see a type of seaweed. I eat it and jump into the lake so i don't face her wrath. Once i am in the water i smell Luce's secnt. What is she doing her? She is in the spirit world. I follow the scent. Once i get to the end i see a city and see Luce tied to chains. I punch the chains with my fire and pull her out of the water. she coughs up the water that is in her mouth.

"why luce?" I ask.

"You would have attacked them. so i told you something else." I say.

"Thank you." Once we get onto the deck it said that i got a good number of points. 10, 9, 8 and 10. I hold on to Luce and warm her up. We head in after everything and me and Luce go have a nap.

**Spring break starts on friday! Then me and Lindsay will be taking a two week break! When we get back we will have at least four chapter to post that friday! See ya**

**~Layla**


End file.
